


The End of the Journey Is Home

by wangeva



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangeva/pseuds/wangeva
Summary: 1. 首篇為序章，魁登斯中心，若要獨立成單篇來看也可。2. 內有些微虐待、自殘情節，請自行斟酌是否能接受相關情節再觀看。3. 魁登斯幼時的情節若非原著所提及部分皆為自我設定 。4. 雖以 葛雷夫/紐特 為主，但有包含一些 葛雷夫/魁登斯 與 紐特/魁登斯 的情節，非三Ｐ，彼此有情愫。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 首篇為序章，魁登斯中心，若要獨立成單篇來看也可。
> 
> 2\. 內有些微虐待、自殘情節，請自行斟酌是否能接受相關情節再觀看。
> 
> 3\. 魁登斯幼時的情節若非原著所提及部分皆為自我設定 。
> 
> 4\. 雖以 葛雷夫/紐特 為主，但有包含一些 葛雷夫/魁登斯 與 紐特/魁登斯 的情節，非三Ｐ，彼此有情愫。

「乖孩子....如果真能永遠陪著你.....就好了...」

總在他每次被欺負後輕擁著他、安慰他的懷抱，說著故事的溫軟語氣、撫過他頭頂的手，這些溫度隨著緩緩沈入地底的冰冷棺木一起消失，再也感受不到。魁登斯視線低垂、佝僂著背，把永遠得不到回應的無聲吶喊藏進身側緊握成拳的力道裡。

是不是他做錯了什麼事，不然為什麼媽媽會生病、會這麼快就離開？

冰冷的墓碑沒有回答他。

「你這個沒家的小乞丐根本沒資格待在這裡！看了就不舒服，走開！」

或許他真的做錯了什麼事，不然為什麼連家都沒了？為什麼沒有任何人願意接納他？

魁登斯雖然瘦弱但勉強還是可以做些雜務，但不會有人敢冒風險雇用收留一個無依無靠的孤兒，他只能過著搶不到剩食餓到隨時都可能昏倒街頭的日子，每日充斥意識的通常只剩飢餓跟日復一日其他孩子惡作劇刻印在身體上與心理上的疼痛。

他開始失眠。

只要閉眼，他就感覺到黑暗中有什麼東西在接近他，明明緊拽著好不容易找到的破毯子，感受到的卻是從心底升上的惡寒。從那時他就習慣在夜晚蜷曲身體縮在巷內的廢棄物堆旁，直到第一道陽光照進暗巷角落。

好害怕。

他怕夜晚，因為必須獨自面對黑暗；他也怕白天，因為那代表漫無目標過日子的一天又再次重複。

好想把自己變不見。

====

「這裡以後就是你家。」

太好了不是嗎？終於有人肯給他遮風避雨的地方，有「母親」，還有兩個「妹妹」。他以為自己終於擁有歸屬之處，一個讓他可以躲避嘲笑與孤單的所在。但每日帶著疲憊推開那扇殘破的門，等待著他的，卻是無止盡的雜務、飢餓、奚落，與每次接收到母親冷酷的眼神示意後，惡毒的侮辱與熱辣辣的錐心劇痛。

他很確定他一定做錯很多事，不然為什麼每天都這麼難熬？

好難過。

他過去為無家可歸難過；但現在卻套著噩夢之家的枷鎖，每天都是舉步維艱的窒息感。

好想離開這個世界。

躺在充滿潮濕霉味的地板，腥紅如藤蔓沿手腕緩緩流下，他盯著出神。

好痛，忍一忍，等到流光應該就不會痛，然後就可以見到媽媽了....

_「...喂」_

『是誰？』

_「你很生氣吧？」_

『什麼？』

_「你想給那些欺負你的人顏色瞧瞧吧？」_

『我不想。而且這樣不對....真的會變成壞孩子....』

_「只要交給我，一切都可以解決喔。」_

『….你是誰？我為什麼要相信你？』

_「............因為會站在你這邊的，現在只剩下我囉。只有我.......永遠不會離開你呦....」_

來不及回答，就被濃重的黑闇團團包圍。

魁登斯是痛醒的。

瑪莉盧猛力搖晃他，使勁甩他巴掌，

「想死？沒那麼容易！你是我撿回來的，沒有我的允許你可不能死！」

望著被胡亂包紮過的手，他從未如此痛恨自己生命力這麼頑強過。

自從腦中浮現那個聲音後，他開始做很多奇怪的夢。夢中的自己會幻化黑霧，在夜深人靜時騰空飛出窗外，到過去曾欺負自己的人家裡恣意破壞。早晨他會一身冷汗、顫抖著在牆角驚醒，接著匆忙拎著傳單飛奔出門。憑記憶找到出現在夢境的地點，努力從人群的縫隙中窺探，看著已被夷為廢墟的殘磚破瓦碎裂滿地，他只能嗚咽出聲，頭也不回地逃走。

壓抑胃裡翻攪作嘔的恐慌，他知道自己已經鑄下大錯，一切都來不及了！

從此刻意晚歸只為受罰，母親鄙夷的眼神跟責打反而讓他有鬆口氣的感覺，他沒有一天不是暗地裡淚流滿面乞求永遠得不到的寬恕，因為他不知道可以拿自己的罪惡感怎麼辦。

『是我的錯！都是我的錯！我做了壞事、沒有聽話、什麼事都做不好......被罰是應該的！』

所有事情開始分崩離析、破碎失控，當他以為不會更糟的時候，某日那個自稱魔法國會安全部長的人找上他，用「你是好孩子」的話語安撫他，告訴他，只要乖乖聽話完成任務，他會帶他離開那個讓他窒息的牢籠。他會用幾乎擁抱他的方式哄他、用魔法幫他治傷、還會憑空變出東西給他。

魁登斯好高興。

瞞著母親每天見面的幾分鐘變成他的救贖，他終於覺得自己的人生不再只被悲慘與無助所填充。

====

這天他興高采烈地回家，口袋中小心翼翼揣著他得到的幾枚銅板，他沒有忘記跟小妹出去時，她總目不轉睛盯著街角滿溢著甜美香氣的櫥窗，有這個就可以幫小妹買巧克力，她的生日快到了，他終於有能力可以送她禮物。

踏入大門，只見母親冷著臉站在餐桌邊，桌上擺著一只破布小袋，裡面裝滿部長給他的小玩意。

「這不會是你該有的東西.....哪來的？」不知是從外面帶進屋內的寒意還是母親如冰的語氣，他瑟縮了下。

『母親發現了嗎？發現我跟陌生人見面的事？』恐懼襲上心頭。

還沒來得及反應，袋子不由分說撞上胸口，東西四散，他急著想撿卻被揪住領子。

「竟敢偷東西！把我教的當耳邊風....你對得起自己的名字嗎？你這壞孩子！」反手一個耳光狠狠刮向他。

「不....我沒有...」壓下暈眩耳鳴，半個話音卡在喉嚨又咽回去，他不能說，部長叫他千萬不能說！

「真不知道為什麼要收養你？什麼事都做不好又只會拖累這個家、給我們找麻煩！」

「你．不．存．在．就．好．了！！！」

那是他意識被撕裂前記得的最後一句話。

『痛....好痛.....』

粘膩的痛感蔓延整個後背，才醒過來就恨不得自己再痛暈一次，不知道自己究竟是怎麼爬回房間，窗外的熙來攘往更告訴他時候已經不早了。母親這次幾乎是使盡吃奶力氣，小妹哭喊阻止的聲音似乎還在腦裡播放個沒完。他很想逃到那個人身邊，但他絕望的發現自己根本無法離開房間半步。

_「你可以把他們通通殺了....」_

_「不想報復嗎？那個女人、還有外面那些人根本不把你當人看啊？」_

『不....不可以這樣.....』

_「.....不會不甘心嗎？對你的痛苦視而不見的人都是壞人，不該存在世上的，是他們喔。」_

『…..我.....沒有辦法，我太弱....什麼都做不到.....』

_「誰說的，有我在，你可以很強。」_

_「以前你都太壓抑了，想不想測試自己的能耐啊？」_

陰冷纏上他的後頸、捲動的黑霧緩緩佔據視野，他覺得全身上下每個細胞都在鼓譟裂解，猶如困在搖搖欲墜籠中的猛獸。

心跳響如擂鼓，快要窒息。

反正已經走投無路，還能更糟嗎？

_「把自己完全交給我.....我會讓你看到你可以有多強大！人們會懼怕你、將會跪地哀求你手下留情！」_

從此以後每個夜晚，肆虐的黑影不再只是毀壞建築而已，隨著傷亡傳出，大眾對魔法的懼怕開始失控。

視魔法如洪水猛獸的民意像為母親打了劑強心針，越來越多人開始反魔法、反巫師；母親更加得意，因為突然多了很多發聲管道與盟友，她也變得更忙碌，而為了維持自己一家和樂的表象，母親幾乎每日都要他忍著傷、若無其事地出入公開場合，往往要隔好幾天才能逮到一次機會見到部長。

而部長的笑容隨著闇黑怨靈肆虐的消息甚囂塵上，逐漸隱去，取而代之的是更多不耐煩的語氣。他知道他的笑容、行為都別具目的，但那又怎麼樣呢？他無法抑制自己渴求關注的卑微願望，就算全是假的也沒關係，只要知道自己還有當作棋子的利用價值，他就滿足了。

隨著自己展現的力量越強，他反而越驚慌，而闇影也被恐懼餵養得更加壯大，每日都必須面對力量一不小心擦槍走火的煎熬，必須耗盡全力對抗黑暗的召喚，妄想將失控的力量拉回來。

一切早已脫離他的掌控，包括他自己。

====

「你對我已經沒有用處了。」

無情的宣判敲響意識的喪鐘，他的世界瞬間天崩地裂，積壓的陰鬱排山倒海全數潰堤。以前即使被黑暗籠罩也總苦苦緊抓最後一絲理智未斷，壓抑、對抗著腦海裡那個聲音，但這次，他什麼都不想管。

「.....我不想控制了.......」原來內心可以如此絕望，眼淚可以那麼苦。

_「毀掉....把一切毀掉.....」_ 那個聲音的叫囂不停迴盪著。

『對，讓這個世界跟我一起消失算了！！！』

源源不絕的力量充塞全身，但心裡卻空蕩荒蕪，積壓的不安早已衝破心中關押的牢門化為摧枯拉朽的黑洞，將面前所有扯裂後吞噬殆盡。

「…...嘿......」一個不怕死的傢伙竟然敢接近他，孔雀藍的衣角飄動著。

『竟然有人不怕我？不怕這個醜惡扭曲不成人形、如同怪物的我？』

沒有鄙夷、毫無畏懼，小心翼翼、盡其所能用最輕柔但卻堅定的視線觸碰著他。

「沒關係、沒事的喔.....」像在哄著小嬰兒般的溫軟語氣，就像依然住在模糊記憶裡、最疼愛他的媽媽。

他從沒這麼想擁有溫暖過。

「.....請讓我幫你…..可以嗎？」很緩慢地、試探著對他伸出了手。

他第一次感受到真誠的溫柔，即便只有短短一瞬；第一次真心想活下去，覺得這個世界並非瀰漫無盡的陰冷惡意；第一次覺得他是被當成有尊嚴的「人」看待，不是總被嘲笑永遠笨手笨腳只能受罰的壞孩子、丁點魔法都不會的爆竹、沒有任何利用價值的廢物.....

『救我』

幾乎要對那雙盈滿誠懇的灰綠嘶喊出聲。

但，他終究觸碰不了那道溫暖。

接下來的暴雷閃光擊潰他的希冀，那個用溫言軟語嘗試勸慰他的人，被那個說他已沒有任何利用價值的部長，撂倒在地，完全沒有停手的意思，一下下殘酷的用魔法鞭打地上那個掙扎、還拚命想護住自己的身影。

『...........不行、別傷害那個人！』

充斥無力、驚慌、憤怒與痛苦的情緒變成引信，前一刻看似安定的黑霧轉趨狂暴，爆出風切、如火焰瞬間引燃蔓延，在地下鐵道捲起隆隆作響的濃闇波濤。同時，魁登斯也像是預知了自己的命運，腦海裡很安靜，沒有再響起任何聲音。

群聚的正氣師對洶湧漫旋的龐大黑霧發動魔咒，即便是與闇黑怨靈共存十幾年的軀體，也再無法承受的強力攻擊。

「....不可以、住手！！別這樣！！！！！」那雙澄澈灰綠傳遞出的除了愕然，還有深切的哀痛，小時候從媽媽那邊得到後就再也沒有看過第二次的，為他真心感受到的悲傷。

『謝謝你....想要救我.....拯救這個沒用的我。』

終究沒有機會將這句話說出口。

在紐特悲痛的視線中，黑霧被強力魔法擊個粉碎，灰飛湮滅，只剩細如煙縷到幾乎無人能覺察的闇影，乘風冉冉往烏雲漸散的天幕飄去。

人們總用凌空飛翔代稱自由，但賦予魁登斯騰雲駕霧能力的卻是禁錮他的牢籠。這是他十幾年慘淡人生裡第一次，真正從看似無止盡的窒息陰暗中掙脫。

『我自由了.......嗎？』

是填滿剩下幾近煙消雲散意識的唯一念頭，接著隨風遠颺，擁抱虛空。


	2. Chapter 2

『…….好溫暖........』

遺落許久的知覺終於找到出路，從原本深不見底的意識中循著微光緩緩上浮。很神奇，像躺在搖籃，被輕柔的規律搖晃包裹，周身都被溫暖環繞，而這感受以前從未經歷過。

「...........他現在怎麼樣？」

「還在沉睡，不過情況有比較穩定......」

『.....我在.....哪裡....？』

不知道自己身在何處，魁登斯甚至不確定自己到底算不算活著？現在是什麼模樣？

意識蜷曲縮藏，而他還沒力氣跟勇氣打破外圍這道名為「絕望」的殼。

但有外力似乎在試圖敲開這道殼，來自於他不斷聽到的一道和煦溫軟、宛如沐浴陽光中的聲線，他幾乎可以描繪出那個聲音主人的模樣，而那聲音一直與他記憶裡某個角落共鳴。

『是誰？』

在那聲音之後還接著另一個低沈平緩的聲線，像條揭起竊喜、思念、悲傷、憤怒情緒簾幕的韁繩。

那個在他耳畔呢喃著「你很重要」的吐息、拂過傷痕的撫觸、最後將他「被需要」的鏡花水月砸個粉碎的宣判.....

那是他，也不是他。

聲音裡的虛假不見了、潛藏的瘋狂不見了、壓抑的鄙夷不見了，帶著小心翼翼與憐憫嘆息，那些他始終求之而不可得的給予。

他記起來了，意識煙消雲散前最後一瞥，地下道裡純黑與孔雀藍的兩道顯眼身影。

他還有活下去的理由嗎？他可以有嗎？

世上是否還有他的容身之處？他還有可以逃離那恍如絕望噩夢人生的機會嗎？是不是睜開眼睛後，世界就不再是一片愁雲慘霧籠罩？不再充斥無視與輕蔑？

他覺得自己從深沉的壓抑中慢慢甦醒，知覺漸漸恢復，那兩道環繞的聲音不停在騷動他封閉的神智、不屈不撓澆灌著他已然毀棄的希望。

====

「你需要休息，讓我來照顧他。」

「我沒事，他並非有意要傷害我，單純只是因為他形體消滅前埋下恐懼太深的後遺症，導致狀態非常不穩定，現在應該沒問題了.....這孩子吃過太多苦......」

「我知道。」

「他被恐懼驅使而造成災害，追根究柢是我的錯誤造成的，所以照顧他的責任應該在我身上，你不需要替我扛下來....」

「我從一開始就說過不是你的錯，實際上你本人也才見過他一次.....」

「但我記得他.......而那一面之緣卻是加深他不幸的種子，這你沒有辦法否認吧？」

「那是葛林戴華德的錯，不是你的！」

「我們還要為此爭執嗎？認真的？」

「.....好，你為了救他，完全不管不穩定型態的闇黑怨靈是否具危險性，硬是接觸的結果是讓自己受傷，這應該不用我提醒你吧。」

「可是......才躺一天，而且我現在不是沒事了？」低頭若無其事繼續手上的工作。

「阿緹米斯..........」葛雷夫再次充滿挫敗感。

他的奇獸飼育家脾氣拗起來真不是蓋的，拼命起來也不是蓋的，他還真見識到了。畢竟當時為了把床上正躺著的蒼白面容拯救回來，紐特幾乎可說是拿命去賭，葛雷夫的心緒也在失控邊緣走了一遭。

====

「請各位退後！」

一個月前，接獲發現闇黑怨靈通報當時，紐特才抵達現場，就逕直越過正氣師拉起的封鎖線，往那團展開雙手勉強可環抱的闇影走去，不用魔法捕捉而是自己直接上場，只允許正氣師們將他與闇影一同包在多重防護咒中避免波及他人。

正氣師集體施法將魁登斯擊碎的印象猶在眼前，紐特說什麼都不希望悲劇再次發生。

葛雷夫理所當然站在所有正氣師前方。正氣師們都認為葛雷夫目不轉睛關注的焦點是闇黑怨靈，但只有他知道自己心神都被牢牢鎖在那個人身上，而紐特不停飄過來的眼神表面看來像在阻止正氣師們插手，但實際上是在制止葛雷夫忍不住施用魔法。

『讓我來.....相信我。』

葛雷夫讀得懂紐特的眼神，但他必須找個施力點，否則真的會無法排遣自己站在原地的無力感，只能將心驚膽顫全藏進僵硬的面容、繃緊的雙肩、死命握緊的魔杖、與另一隻空著但卻蓄勢待發所有他能想得到的無杖魔法的手，而他非常不喜歡這樣。

眼睜睜看著紐特不時浮現吃痛皺眉的神情，使勁將躁動不止的闇影抱在懷中念念有辭，浮動的闇黑在當中曾一度膨脹到幾乎將那抹孔雀藍吞噬殆盡，在那瞬間他甚至想不顧一切也投身那股闇黑中，把他的奇獸飼育家拉出來，或者，跟他一起去。

即便接觸闇影處都像火燒般劇痛難當，紐特始終沒鬆手，不屈不撓地重複說服跟安撫那團闇影，僵持好一陣後闇影像是屈服也像是累了，乖乖依循紐特的引導進入皮箱，蓋上皮箱同時只見紐特對葛雷夫扯出個如釋重負的微笑，但接下來卻雙眼一閉、往前栽倒。

葛雷夫甚至根本沒自覺當時施了什麼咒，他只記得下一秒失去意識、渾身冷汗的紐特就結結實實癱進他懷裡，他也同時聽到自己氣急敗壞嘶吼著醫療隊的聲音。

如果詢問當時在場的正氣師，每個人幾乎都會帶著不可置信的表情描述當天的情況：踩踏過多少生死交關的戰局，從沒見過他們不動如山的安全部長如此心焦如焚的模樣。之後一整天，魔國會都沒人敢接近渾身散發暴雨將至氣息的葛雷夫。幸好一天後紐特就從昏迷中甦醒，眾人紛紛暗自慶幸那位遠從海外趕來的奇獸學家沒因此出什麼意外，否則他們往後都不會有任何安穩日子可過了。

====

「你不是答應過我不過度勉強自己？」依然是眉頭緊蹙但卻盡量放軟聲調，他知道他的奇獸飼育家向來吃軟不吃硬。

頓住，紐特眼底壓抑的愧疚又浮現：「.......對不起。」

「我要的不是道歉，我要你不再輕易以身犯險的保證。你知道當你倒下那刻我第一次認知到自己有多無力嗎？」那日被完全無法抑制、害怕失去的恐懼吞噬的麻木鈍痛還餘悸猶存。

捧起紐特的手腕，翻過來細細檢視他手上還殘留的灼傷痕跡，心疼溢於言表：

「因為是闇黑怨靈造成，也還未知痕跡是否真能消除....」

「我現在沒事了，不是好端端在你面前嗎？」

「不過是皮肉傷而已，早就不會痛了......真的沒事....對不起....」粗糙的觸感跟紐特手心的溫度熨貼上葛雷夫的面頰。

葛雷夫直接將紐特的傷痕捧到唇邊，一點一吋親吻。

「要是這樣做能消除就好.....」葛雷夫掩飾不住語氣中的惆悵，引得紐特把葛雷夫帶到自己胸口，在他的頭頂輕啄；另一隻手則輕輕將魁登斯長到能遮蔽視線的瀏海理開，接著緩緩移至魁登斯的胸口輕拍，像母親在同時安撫兩個夜不安寢的孩子。

「我沒事，真的。有事的是他....」

「他也花了不少時間才恢復回人的型態，他真的很努力想要活下來，我感受得到。」

「這樣還能活著確實很不容易，代表他是異常堅強的孩子。若我當初能早點發現的話.....」

「噓，不是的，不是你的錯....」

在紐特的陪伴下，葛雷夫已經很久沒被噩夢驚擾，但昨晚卻反常地顫抖抽搐、渾身冷汗，紐特擁著他念了整晚的安神咒語，直到陽光透入窗簾縫隙，葛雷夫才終於從夢魘中脫身，滿懷愧疚地喃喃著道歉的話語。

是對紐特說，也是對魁登斯說。

魁登斯的出現，讓葛雷夫自以為控制得宜的記憶閘門再次敞開，連同對自己的輕敵疏忽所衍生出後續連鎖災害的愧疚，也一併被掏挖掘出，血淋淋地刺痛。

「聽你的，我今天忙完孩子們會早點休息，我們一起。」覺察葛雷夫不輕易顯露分毫但確實存在的脆弱，紐特摟緊葛雷夫，低頭啄吻懷中之人凝著細碎霜灰的鬢角。

「波西，你早就遠離那個監牢，那些惡夢的光景都不是真的，我在你身邊，你很安全。」

「魁登斯，你也是，你在這裡再也不會被背叛、被傷害了.....」邊萬分憐惜幫魁登斯把毛毯拉好。

葛雷夫放縱自己埋入紐特令人安心的氣息中，用稍緊的力道框住他。紐特將下巴抵著葛雷夫：

「對不起，波西.......我以後會更加小心，別怕我會離開你，無論如何我都不會的，除非你先離開.......」

「絕不會，我會在你們身邊，以帕拉瑟之名起誓。」


	3. Chapter 3

「瑟拉妃娜.....」

「我知道你要說什麼。」

「不是妳找我來的嗎？應該是我先探詢妳找我的原因吧？怎麼反倒阻止我問呢？」面對皮奎里「別急著提問」的抬手示意，葛雷夫只能改口揶揄。

「你覺得你能承擔多少責任？」意味深長的話語迴響在主席辦公室略顯冷肅的空氣。

「全部。」毫不遲疑。

「包括闇黑怨靈宿主？」

「現在他在紐特的照顧下，而我願對紐特・斯卡曼德的一切負責，所以，是的，包括他。」

「他有名字，他叫魁登斯・巴波。」

「所有正氣師都還不知道他們日前所見的闇黑怨靈就是那孩子，而我希望妳能暫時保守秘密，畢竟魔國會才經歷一次風暴，為了不要激起餘波，低調處理才是上策。而我願意負全責，畢竟闇黑怨靈的風波我難辭其咎。」

「…...請讓魁登斯・巴波自由吧，那是他應得的。」

「冤有頭債有主，闇黑怨靈這次失控是葛林戴華德冒充你所造成的後果，在你眼裡我難道是那麼是非不分的人嗎？」皮奎里搖了搖頭。

「…….畢竟妳也沒認出來，不是嗎？」葛雷夫苦笑。

皮奎里想解釋，但換葛雷夫舉起手阻止她還未出口的話語。

「我知道妳想說什麼，道歉什麼的我就心領了，我明白那不能怪任何人，畢竟是我自己切斷跟別人的交流、將自我孤立起來，之後又太過輕忽大意讓黑巫師有可乘之機，所以，追根究底問題還是出在我身上。」

葛雷夫現在的神態聲調，讓皮奎里不由得跟當時連結 — 回歸後的葛雷夫當然可以選擇絕口不提讓一切過去，但他沒有，他主動接受調查、甚至配合著抽取那些被折磨羞辱的回憶細節以取得更多葛林戴華德餘黨的情報、並遞交未來防治相關災害發生的計畫。當時的葛雷夫形銷骨立到需要醫療人員如影隨形待命，卻依然不卑不亢、抬頭挺胸，彷若只是一切苦難的旁觀者，對過去那段時間任何加諸自身的痛苦感受均未置一詞。

「我沒有忠誠的問題，自始至終，我唯一忠誠的對象是我自己。如果不信，讓我灌下吐真劑後各位聽到的話也將無二致。」那是葛雷夫在審理聽證會上面容嚴峻、鏗鏘有力刻在參與會眾耳中與會議紀錄上的陳述。

剛開始雖然有很多質疑其忠誠的聲浪，但他毫不辯解，讓自己的行為解釋一切，加上紐特特地來到美國幫助他澄清，讓他成功摒除嫌疑，回到過去的位置並繼續主導餘下黑巫師黨羽的追捕行動。

但皮奎里卻感受到，復職後的葛雷夫身上多了點別的東西，跟那些在求學時期才偶爾瞥見的輕狂閃耀、與他過去擔任安全部長的嚴肅凜然南轅北轍，而是溫和如星火散放出的暖意。

望著若有所思的皮奎里，葛雷夫沉吟了下，繼續堅定地陳述：「我從任職部長以來從未討過半分人情，因為那違反我的行事原則，我也知道以我現在的待罪之身根本毫無立場提出任何請求，但，我懇切希望妳能破例這一次，我願意為此付出任何代價....」

「把你那副壯烈悲苦的表情收起來，波西瓦。倘若讓不知情的人看到，應該會以為你明天就要上戰場吧。」

「打破自己公正無私的原則，有時並不是那麼罪不可恕啊。」

招招手，一卷羊皮紙直接從桌面飄到葛雷夫面前攤開，葛雷夫細讀後用略顯驚訝的眼神回望皮奎里。

「闇黑怨靈與其宿主將委任奇獸飼育專家紐特斯卡曼德進行研究，而這件事將完全交由身為安全部長的你來負全責。」

「這已是官方公文了，有著魔國會的大印與我的背書，雖然官方名為『監管』，但實質上也代表著沒有任何其他部門、或其他人員可以置喙你的作為，所以你不需要再擔心有人會對你家那位有什麼動作，而且我這規定只提到相關人員，並不包含你家那位的皮箱裡那些....嗯，我想你應該懂我的意思。當然前提是你和他在外都要『低調點』....你是聰明人，應該不需要我耳提面命。這份命令就當作身為失職上司的我，對你過去的貢獻做出的補償吧。」

「不過，這有但書，除非有什麼別的正面進展，否則闇黑怨靈和其宿主不能離開你家，若有任何其他『意外』發生，我私下組織的秘密正氣師部隊將會即刻到你的住處監管你們三位，這點請你務必遵守。」

「…….我明白。我不會讓『意外』發生。」

「非常感謝。」

「不用謝我，你可要記住，未來還出什麼事我第一個找的就是你。最能幹的績優屬下既然想自己加工作，我沒有反對的道理。」

「再問一次，對此你真的沒有異議嗎？」

「一個人的原則換兩個人的平安，值得。」平穩的聲線裡有著不容質疑的堅決，也意味著他從不後悔自己的決定。

代表安全部長的戳印在羽毛筆落款下名字後自動印上，皮奎里伸手將羊皮紙召回。

「那麼我先回辦公室了。等會兒還要召開安全會議。」衣角隨著旋身畫出嚴謹的弧度，一如它的主人。

「順道一提，我很意外你竟然願意出席今年的年度部門晚會，並且待超過幾乎三分之二的時間，還沒給那些魔法家族長老太多排頭…….自從那位出現在你身邊後，你看起來顯然好多了。各種方面都是。」

「身為上司，無意干涉你的私人生活，以上是我以朋友身份說的。」

葛雷夫沒再回話，只背對著皮奎里揮了揮手，消失在自動掩上的門後。

「那位似乎帶給你很多過去人生不曾有過的東西........我越來越希望他能一直待在你身邊了，因為很顯然你需要這樣的人守著你，還有......」

眼神從緊閉的門扉移到桌上自動捲折封存的羊皮紙，皮奎里輕嘆口氣：

「我也希望，你能證明我設立的『但書』是錯的，波西瓦。」

＝＝＝＝

「沒事的.......別怕.......」

「我在這裡，我不會傷害你.....」

沉穩堅定的安撫話語，一句一句拓印進腦海。

除了聲音，記憶中的影像還是十分朦朧混亂，像一直被截斷又硬是重新接上 — 永遠發不完的傳單、咻咻作響的皮帶、熱辣辣的傷口、如影隨行的恐懼、將視野遮蔽的無邊黑暗.....每樣都變成痛徹心肺的靈魂刻痕。雖然內心還有股推力不停抵抗，但這神奇的聲音卻一直不放棄嘗試想撫平這些深可見骨的醜陋瘡疤。

循著聲音描繪出一團模糊人影，緩緩映入眼簾的是微亂且深淺交雜的薑黃、鑲著金棕的灰綠、像在微笑的雀斑、跟在胸前輕拍著的緩慢節奏。自我防衛的反射行為比魁登斯的意志更快啟動，黑影突然從魁登斯身上竄出，魁登斯則反方向彈到牆角邊縮著。

掙脫不出惡夢纏繞，剛甦醒的意識還未從迷濛中離脫。闇影環繞的縫隙中只能看到薑黃與孔雀藍，從記憶中的缺角銜接延伸。

『不！別傷他！這個人是好人！』渾身一震，對反射動作的抵抗衝入逐漸清明的意識。

無視他腦裡迴盪的叫囂，躁動的闇影依舊瀰漫，像ㄧ堵帶刺的荊棘之牆將他團團包圍。

『他有沒有被我弄傷？』退不掉的恐懼在心中不停撞擊，直接梗在胸口讓他連呼吸都十分困難。

紐特下意識直接丟出防護咒彈開闇影的襲擊，畢竟在葛雷夫的恩威並施下他也額外惡補了不少防禦魔法，雖不到位但足夠自保。注意力完全被魁登斯痛苦掙扎的表情吸住，他深吸一口氣，脫掉大衣、捲起袖子，讓自己看起來不具威脅性，盡量蹲低身子，舉著雙手，像面對受傷的困獸，在魁登斯視野可及之處緩緩靠近。

上氣不接下氣、嘴巴一開一闔像離水的魚，縮在角落不停發抖的魁登斯發現自己發不出任何聲音，堵在胸口的話找不到出路，轉成眼淚一顆顆留下來。

「嘿....我在這裡....你看，我手上沒有東西、沒有藏武器，我不會像他們一樣拿魔杖指著你，不要害怕....除非你允許，否則我不會觸碰你...」

「聽我的，慢慢呼吸....對，吸氣、吐氣.....對的，就是這樣子...」

「請讓我幫你可以嗎?」

依然顫抖著蜷曲在牆角，但似乎是有接收到紐特的話語，魁登斯終於敢抬起頭看紐特，但視線一接觸就旋即縮回。紐特在他面前跪下，很慢很輕地將滿身闇影慢慢縮攏的他攏進懷裡，像懷抱剛出生的火灰蛇蛋般小心翼翼。

「不要怕....魁登斯....別怕。」

魁登斯愣住，面對身上張牙舞爪的闇影，以往遭遇的反應都是驚懼奔逃而不是主動靠近。面前這個人不但毫無懼色，竟然還願意碰他，並且用最輕柔的力道抱住他。

「我知道你對這個世界感到恐懼，因為他們曾留給你的都是沉重的傷害，但，我不會傷害你，同樣的，你也不要因為怕自己傷害我而過度緊張，你不會的。」

「因為你.....是心地善良且本質堅強的孩子....」

紐特面不改色，依然不停拍撫著魁登斯的背，即便抱著闇黑怨靈未退的魁登斯的每一秒，自己感受到的都是炙燒灼痛。

魁登斯有些恍惚，擠壓胸腔到喘不過氣的恐慌感慢慢褪去。面前這個人竟然說他善良，說他這個曾奪取人命、意味著毀滅虛無的靈魂善良；竟然說他堅強，說他這個什麼都做不好、怯懦弱小的心靈堅強。

聽著頭頂紐特隱忍著疼痛的吸氣聲，魁登斯的眼淚不自覺掉得更兇。

他想說對不起，聲音卻像被奪走般完全發不出。在他專注到滿臉通紅的同時，身上躁動的闇影也漸次收斂，在如擂鼓的心跳恢復正常後，魁登斯隨即抬頭對上紐特的眼神，接著手忙腳亂地想抓住紐特檢查他是否傷到哪裡，然而踏入房門的葛雷夫動作比他快一步，多重恢復咒直接施放在紐特身上，一條毯子也瞬間飛來裹覆住顫抖不止的魁登斯。

紐特穩住受傷的手撫上魁登斯的頭：

「你看，你並不是只會傷害人，你是懂得控制的，現在不是沒事了嗎？」

「你剛甦醒還很虛弱，可否回到床上，縮在牆邊可能無異於身體上的恢復。」葛雷夫踩著輕緩無聲的步伐慢慢走近但也同時保持距離，像是怕再驚擾牆角的魁登斯一般。

幾句話惹出魁登斯更多眼淚，雖然依言默默回到床上，但那天他根本是哭累了才睡著的。

為什麼要對不認識的他這麼好呢？

他們難道不知道他闖過多大的禍？

魁登斯雖不明白這兩人為何如此溫柔相待，但他心知肚明自己掉淚絕不是因為害怕。

在他睡著時做了個夢，夢中他又回到小時候，被媽媽抱著搖著，輕柔的催眠曲像綿軟的毯子，睡夢中的魁登斯帶著淚痕，卻笑了。


	4. Chapter 4

紐特因為手上新添的傷又被葛雷夫唸了整整一個月 — 闇黑怨靈造成的灼傷不是普通魔藥可以治的云云又被重複八百遍 — 但唸歸唸，葛雷夫倒是理直氣壯地連紐特的日常生活都全力包辦，只差沒把食物直接餵進嘴裡。

所謂紐特的日常生活，當然也包括照顧才甦醒不久的魁登斯。

葛雷夫越來越覺得自己根本是在看顧一大一小兩隻貓。只不過一隻常冒些讓自己心驚膽戰的險，而另一隻又太容易受驚嚇，這比魔國會堆積如山的大小案件還考驗他的危機處理能力。

不過，魁登斯無法說話對葛雷夫而言倒完全不是問題 — 因為完全藏不住情緒，葛雷夫只要稍加觀察他的眼神動作，甚至連初階破心術都用不上，就能猜個十之八九。當然，他也絕不會在魁登斯身上使用破心術就是。

但魁登斯在葛雷夫掩飾複雜情緒的謹慎視線中，似乎總像畏懼離巢的驚弓之鳥，只要葛雷夫出現就渾身緊繃縮著不敢擅動。這樣僵持幾天後葛雷夫終於忍不住，在端食物進房給魁登斯時小心翼翼地開口：

「…….我想我欠你幾個道歉。」

魁登斯一抖，幾乎失手把杯子給砸了，葛雷夫馬上眼明手快讓杯子穩當當又自動飛回盤中。

「我知道你不自在，我也大概了解你為何想盡辦法迴避我的視線，所以，首先我要為造成你的不自在表達抱歉之意.....我明白你比較喜歡紐特的看顧，但紐特還沒恢復前暫請你先忍一忍。此外，我必須為我的疏忽與對你造成的傷害致歉，我應該在當初蒂娜發現你身上所發生的悲劇時，就早點採取更妥善周全的行動才是，或許這一切不幸就不會發生。」

「對你而言，這個面容、這副皮相確實是傷害你、造成你失控的原因之一，內在是否相同我覺得無關緊要，因為你承受的痛苦都是事實，那不是一句『不是我』就可以抹去的，我也不認為應該用這句話幫自己開脫，總之，我為無法阻止你受的傷害感到非常抱歉。」

葛雷夫從不後悔、也鮮少道歉，但現在的他不同了。

若是以前的葛雷夫，或許馬上能將個人情緒拋諸腦後，但現在他發現自己完全無法這麼做。他無從得知這是不是被葛林戴華德的強力破心術重複粗暴碾壓意識後，無法癒合的後遺症。

過去他從不認為自己會讓情感恆常停駐依附於任何人之上、甚至到有點患得患失的地步；但在他努力將自我拼整復健的過程中，先是紐特出現了，他的闖入像恆常暖熱的陽光親吻上永凍的湖面，冰層緩慢消融，容許那個擁有情緒的自我浮現。接下來是魁登斯的回歸，原本平靜的湖面接續碎裂出缺口，他再也無力抵抗其下翻湧情緒的暗潮沖刷，其中包含各種情感，或許還有愧疚。

他以為見到仍倖存於世的魁登斯後能冷靜自持，但他發覺又再次高估自己的能耐。對方每次的閃躲行徑都讓他的愧疚變成鑽心的針，那個當初縮在蒂娜身邊的孱弱孩子，竟然被逼到如此走投無路，而當時的他完全對那雙驚懼害怕眼神中投射的求救信號視若無睹。

他始終收存於緊閉心匣中的情感，隨著鎖的壞滅傾洩而出，感受與回應開始如初陽照拂自我，而他並不討厭這種溫暖的打擾。紐特的愛是讓他恢復完整、能夠繼續挺直脊背前行的救命浮木；而另一方面，只要面對魁登斯，他就會不由自主想做更多去彌補一切，像被迷霧航行需要的指引信號牽引。

葛雷夫暫時將這些過去他嗤之以鼻的情緒，歸類於脆弱引發的連鎖效應，其餘的他暫不細想，畢竟眼前的問題比自己的情緒重要且急迫得多。

他不想讓魁登斯連飯都不能好好吃，正想像往常一樣盡快離開，但魁登斯抓住衣角的動作卻阻止他離去的腳步。魁登斯拚命搖著頭，哽著無法出口的話語轉成斗大淚珠一顆顆落下。

好想說不是的、現在這個葛雷夫先生沒有錯、別丟下我走掉，但他的聲音卻好似被整個抽離身體，還是ㄧ點都發不出。

葛雷夫頓住，本想施展無杖魔法，後來轉念一想，掏出手帕把魁登斯的眼淚抹去，動作輕柔到魁登斯覺得像做夢般缺乏真實感，那是他夢寐以求卻不敢也不能奢望的溫柔。

他不認為身為罪惡與錯誤集合體的自己，有資格得到這樣的對待，他依然是那個笨手笨腳、什麼都做不好還猛闖禍的壞孩子不是嗎？為什麼他們要對他這麼溫柔？為什麼他們一直說著不是他的錯？為什麼.....竟然還要反過來跟他道歉呢？

他記得自己意識矇矓中一直殘存紐特重複道歉的話語，說對不起他來遲了，應該要儘早找到他、幫助他；現在連葛雷夫也對他道歉，為身上那些根本不是他造成的傷害道歉。

這兩人都好奇怪，為什麼都拚命將不是自己的錯誤往身上攬、自動承擔下彌補的責任呢？

他不明白。

也或許，他不敢想明白，因為怕一旦深思下去，如果這一切不是真實，又必須面對無止盡的沉痛心酸。

葛雷夫望著依然緊拽衣角卻傻愣著的魁登斯，琢磨著詞句做出承諾：

「還有，你不用再害怕一個人被丟回黑暗裡，從此以後，你就是我的責任了。」

「也是我的。而我們希望能正式徵求你的同意.....留在這裡的意願。我是說暫時的。」

不知何時，紐特已經站在門口。

「呃，我想還是來看看你們.....是不是需要幫忙....」

葛雷夫表情一凜，紐特反射動作心虛地縮了下肩，悄悄將因傷包紮著的手藏到身後。

「我真的沒問題，倒是.....魁，你還好嗎？不要擔心，我們絕不會把你交給那些只想利用與研究你的人，我們會保護你。」

「波西雖然嚴肅，但......他絕沒有惡意，他不會做出任何傷害你的事。以前不曾，現在也不會。」

「波西，我也一直強調不是你的錯，你為什麼還.......」

「跟你之前對他道歉的理由一樣。」

「可以做卻未做、沒採取行動而引發的錯誤，或許比做了某些事、導致顯而易見的錯誤更無法挽回。」

「波西.......」

「如果你有錯，那我的錯誤更直接，所以我們應該共同肩負。你自責自己做錯，我又何嘗不是，在那之前，我們都有必須先完成的工作。」

葛雷夫深吸口氣，轉回頭直視魁登斯的雙眼：

「但是，我們做這些....不是要施恩於你，你是一個獨立的個體，不是依附任何人而存在的，這樣說你明白嗎？」無比認真的凝視著魁登斯。

魁登斯瞪大眼盯著葛雷夫跟紐特，好似他們說的是奇獸才能意會的語言，嘆口氣，葛雷夫很輕地拍了魁登斯的肩，魁登斯這次沒躲開。

「沒關係，慢慢來，接受或不接受我們都尊重你，不需要急著做決定。但至少在你情況穩定、能自己控制闇黑怨靈前，先待在這裡，好嗎？」

魁登斯看看紐特，又望望葛雷夫，最後慢慢的，點了兩下頭。

＝＝＝＝

魁登斯覺得自己一定還在作夢。

不然為什麼平白無故身邊就多了兩個對自己這麼好的人？而且這兩人投射給他的眼神都充滿溫暖與寬慰，跟他從小接收到大的冷漠、鄙視、厭惡、憎恨情緒都截然不同。這些與自己過去的悲慘人生對比起來實在太超現實，以致於他完全無法想像。

他覺得自己這段時間淚腺特別發達。

但他的眼淚完全不是因為委屈或痛苦而掉。過去他總是被責打折磨到無法忍耐才會流淚，而且必須死咬住唇，把嗚咽盡力吞回喉嚨，因為他知道如果哭出聲，還會再挨更多下。現在，他漸漸覺得隨著每次因感動薰蒸出的眼淚，過去不堪的回億似乎也被一併帶走蒸發，流的淚越多，反而越來越輕鬆。

他不知道自己為什麼在醒來後就無法說話。

但他身邊的兩人永遠如此體貼有耐心，他甚至根本不需要開口，所有的東西就都準備好了。正確來說，是他從來都不敢索討任何東西，因為只要不懷抱期待，就不用面對無止盡的失落。

但他現在住的是葛雷夫的大宅，躺的是紐特幫他佈置好的舒適大床，每天睜開眼睛有紐特的問候，有準備齊全、觸感舒適的合身衣物，而不是脫線且磨到起毛，帶著修補痕跡且永遠緊繃彆曲的舊衣。他最初只敢怯生生盯著替他準備的新衣服，一直到紐特在微笑中幫他把外表打理整齊為止；而魁登斯的頭髮也好似要對之前只能粗暴且粗糙剪短的壓抑表示抗議般，自恢復人形以來就是長到耳垂的柔和捲度，紐特也就這樣讓他維持自然不去修剪，只是用一點柔順魔法加以整理。

雖然初期他對紐特的碰觸還是會反射性抗拒，但至少他都能抑制闇黑怨靈的出現，因為他並不想再對紐特造成任何傷害。而當他好不容易可以不再從睡夢中驚醒，一個多月已悄然經過。

紐特跟葛雷夫都專心致意在讓魁登斯習慣他們在他周圍出現。

睡前有紐特的晚安吻跟加了蜂蜜的溫熱牛奶，還有葛雷夫帶回來的小禮物，有時是會自己演繹故事的簡易繪本，有時是有巫師卡的巧克力蛙，葛雷夫會親自解說完這些東西，然後和紐特一起跟他道晚安。他從不知道，房間可以是這麼令人安心的小天地，而不是潮濕陰暗又寒冷、每日必須跪在地上領受皮帶無情抽打的小型監牢。

紐特跟葛雷夫花了好些時日讓魁登斯習慣新生活，魁登斯才終於敢步出房門，在大宅裡東轉西繞。

葛雷夫除非必要，否則不會請家庭小精靈，除了紐特之前受傷需要較多照護之外；紐特只要睜眼都盡量自己處理日常起居，因為他認為家庭小精靈也屬於魔法生物之譜，他並不願意擺出命令的姿態相待。葛雷夫尊重他的決定，因此一年才會請家事小精靈來一次，幫忙分工些較繁重的家務，事前還要跟紐特再三保證他們認為打理魔法安全部長的家是無上的榮耀。

很多事情，葛雷夫都選擇親自執行，就為了多些跟紐特相處的時間。而現在還多了另一個人，因為曾受過魔法攻擊傷害，葛雷夫認為魁登斯應該會畏懼魔法好一段時間，因此除非闇黑怨靈失控，否則也盡量不在他身上施法，或是趁他不注意的時候施些察覺不出的法術。

闇黑怨靈似乎是隨魁登斯的情緒起伏而動，所以當魁登斯越平靜，怨靈越安靜，如同被馴服，豢養在魁登斯平穩的意識裡。

葛雷夫與紐特雖然因為顧慮魁登斯的反應，很少在他身上施用魔法，但他卻覺得這兩個人的存在本身就是魔法。

晚上他都會目瞪口呆看著葛雷夫準備食物時有條不紊的工序：多種切片排好的食材，繁雜而不混亂的烹調，整齊劃一的餐具刀叉，這些都紛紛轉化為桌上色香味俱全的盤中飧，魁登斯第一次嘗試時眼前其實一片模糊發熱，因為他從來沒吃過這麼好吃的餐點，而且是好好三個人圍坐，另外兩人還會時不時幫他添上熱騰騰的迷迭香馬鈴薯泥、補幾勺充滿胡椒香氣的醬汁、遞上餐巾或乾脆直接抹掉他嘴角的食物殘渣。更重要的還有，身旁兩人時不時發出的會心微笑，比任何調味料都更有味道。

他從不知道，餐桌可以是這麼溫馨的所在。對以前的他而言，進食意味著遞上傳單後被施捨一點連果腹都稱不上的燕麥糊、或是獨自一人縮在房裡，偷偷摸摸啃著冷硬甚至發霉的老麵包、甚至挨餓到胃部抽痛。

種種圍繞著他的生活瑣事兩人都信手拈來得頗為自然，好像他們打從一開始就跟他住在一起似的，他們都知道輕緩不著痕跡的關懷是對魁登斯最大的體貼。

經歷過披著葛雷夫面容的葛林戴華德虛與委蛇的溫柔對待之後，這是魁登斯第一次重新萌生想要東西的渴望 — 他想留在這樣的世界裡，跟紐特和葛雷夫一起。過去他體驗的就是珍貴的東西一樣樣從人生中被抽離拔去、消磨殆盡：親情、信任、勇氣、最後是自尊........從不相信他有資格擁有任何人事物，甚至包括自己的命他都好幾度想捨棄，因為他找不到任何活著的理由。

但是現在完全不同了。

他感受到，原本縈繞陰霾的空洞自我被越來越多的美好所填滿，那是種充塞胸口的雀躍與期待，而那差不多剛好就是，過去一直只敢在模糊的夢境裡描繪著，叫做「幸福」的東西。


	5. Chapter 5

望著漸入夢鄉、呼吸慢慢平緩的魁登斯，葛雷夫與紐特輕掩上門，接著兩人挽著彼此，走到客廳扶手椅坐下。

「你是不是有什麼事要跟我商量？」葛雷夫靠著椅背，一揚手，一杯溫熱的牛奶就飄到紐特面前。

「我最近讀了一位麻瓜...更正，莫魔心理學家的講稿，說到童年記憶是影響一個人心理狀態的重要元素，而我在想，魁沒有辦法說話，是否意味著他心理上還是因為害怕而拒絕與人交流.....」紐特望著牛奶翻騰消失的蒸汽陷入沉思。

「你什麼時候又變成心理分析學家了？」

「別忘了收集資料跟做研究是身為學者的基本能力.....我的研究對象不一定只限於奇獸的....」

「我知道，不過你說的這些理論，我記得是叫『個體心理學』吧？還是很新的學說不是....」

紐特略帶驚訝的眼神在對上葛雷夫「我也是會做功課的」的表情後，轉成瞭然的微笑。

「是，不過，這學說的探討是從童年經歷影響成人之後面對世界的方式為出發點，而我覺得這解釋有其合理之處，至少，可以解釋魁因為過去經歷累積的恐懼，產生封閉自我的行為。而若要消除恐懼可以嘗試的方法，似乎就是建立與外界的連結.....這樣或許可以產生勇氣跟建立自我認同感。因為魁過去面對的都是對自己不友善的環境，潛在意識會想保護跟防衛自己，但同時他又渴望融入，因此覺得矛盾又恐懼，不知道自己該怎麼走下去......」

「我不認為思維模式或行為是不能改變的，任何生物的生命就是在嘗試錯誤裡前進，就像進行永不停滯的實驗，但因為無力改變現實，而成長環境又沒辦法灌輸他勇氣、並且瀰漫否定之下，迫於無奈為了活下去只能扭曲自己.....因為敏銳，心靈的痛楚讓他感到加倍絕望，不只讓闇黑怨靈主宰他的恐懼，他也會退縮以迴避更進一步的接觸，這樣會隔絕他感受愛與關懷的能力.....」

「所以，當我每次抱住睡夢中的魁安撫他不要失控的時候，我感受到的都是憤怒、恐懼、孤寂、絕望.....我似乎可以在他的發抖嗚咽裡看到.....地獄的景象。」

「.......你說.....『地獄』？」

陷入沈思的紐特視線焦距好似穿越一切般遠飄，直到感受手臂上傳來的厚實與溫度才回神。

葛雷夫擔憂的眼神把紐特的思緒拉回，這個平時嚴肅的男人唯有在面對他的情況下才會恣意展現柔軟，承接他更柔軟的思慮與考量。

「我沒事，只是想到以前........」紐特回握了葛雷夫。

「戰場。」葛雷夫當初得知這位溫雅的奇獸飼育家也參與過幾場關鍵戰役，甚至身先士卒率領群龍後，可是驚訝了好一陣子。

奇獸是紐特的心頭肉，要他親手指揮他們上戰場，何其艱難也何其殘酷，葛雷夫光想像紐特當時的心情，都忍不住喟嘆造化弄人，必須面臨如此矛盾施加予心靈的折磨。

「不重要，都過去了。」紐特對自己參與的戰爭向來只是輕描淡寫帶過，並沒有對葛雷夫仔細言說，因為他不想看到對方現在這樣的擔憂表情。

「好，若你哪天想談.....」葛雷夫繼續靠近。

「我知道。你會在。」主動輕碰葛雷夫的鼻尖，示意自己沒事。

「發展語言，也意味著與他人建立連結、建立依存關係，無法言語代表他下意識地抗拒，或許也是因此，魁的語言能力才會無法恢復。魁的內在應該十分矛盾：一面想與他人建立關係，但另一面是因為過去的陰影造成根深柢固的恐懼；這兩股拉扯的力量不但讓他無法以自我意志控制闇黑怨靈，也讓他失去直接與外界溝通的表達能力....」

「療癒十幾年累積的心理傷害並不是一蹴可幾的事，而且，闇黑怨靈又讓一切變得更複雜。」

「是。所以我希望能建立他的安全感，促使他慢慢打開心門，讓他了解這個世界不是像他以前認知的一樣充滿絕望。」

「而也唯有這樣，他才能真正脫離闇黑怨靈的箝制，也才真的可以擁有心靈上的自由。」葛雷夫沉思著說出結論。

「......也要謝謝你.....為了讓他自由所做的一切.....」

「那紙命令是瑟拉賣我的人情，你要謝的應該是她。」

「但你用自己的名聲保護魁，讓他免除被當成實驗標的甚至武器的命運。對管理當局而言，魁不是人類，而是可以轉化成武器的棋子。應該說，以利益的角度來看，不論對魔國會還是黑魔王，魁都只是個容器，盛裝闇黑怨靈的容器，若能利用就該盡量利用，若失控造成災害就必須被抹得乾乾淨淨。這眼光跟看待我皮箱內的孩子沒什麼兩樣......這樣是錯誤的。他們都擁有高貴的靈魂，都不該是能毫不在意輕賤跟犧牲的生命，他們與我們沒有高低之分.......」

頓住，在戰場訓練龍的往昔又襲上心頭，他一直背負將奇獸送上戰場的無奈，而那仍在每次回想時造成隱隱刺痛。紐特後來更加傾盡全力、甚至為了拯救與飼育奇獸踩線，與其說是愛心氾濫，不如說是一種補償，對之前自己的無能為力贖罪。

葛雷夫覆上紐特不自覺緊握的手，他可以感受到紐特心中不平，但更多是為魔法生物族群感到哀傷的波動。就因為他擁有如此善良且細膩易感的心靈，所以葛雷夫認為自己必須承擔保護他與魁登斯的責任，那是他對這份溫柔敦厚所能許下的最大承諾。

「我基本上同意你的推論，而另一方面，魁登斯.....又跟一般人不同，以我訓練過無數正氣師的經驗，我相信他身體裡埋藏的巫師之力，但首先，他要學習認知自己的能力與愛惜自己，而不是無止盡懼怕自己的力量與封閉心靈。」

「阿緹米斯，我認為不能只是如奇獸般馴養跟保護他，他需要的遠比我們想像的更多。我們要對待的是他，同時還有闇黑怨靈。如果他身上的闇黑怨靈無法被剝除，那就意味著我們必須讓他學會直面自己身上、他不願正視的另一面。」

「.....這我明白。」

兩人就這樣討論到深夜，而「按部就班，急不得」就變成兩人從此心照不宣的共識。紐特跟葛雷夫計畫等到闇黑怨靈不再時不時脫離魁登斯的意志控制後，就視情況開始逐步交付魁登斯各類微小的「任務」。

而那之前，有些「前置準備」要先進行。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

魁登斯小心翼翼從皮箱小屋的階梯拾級而下，隨即被滿屋成捆的羽毛與乾燥草藥燻得打出好幾個無聲噴嚏。

「今天，你要認識幾個新朋友。」在小屋中等待的葛雷夫向還在四下張望的魁登斯伸手、引導他步出木門。

紐特正站在外面，好像捧著什麼的懷中看似空無一物，但魁登斯卻很敏感地發現一道打量的視線正在他身上來回逡巡著。

「來，魁，見見幻影猿，道高。」紐特邊拍撫著依然隱形的道高，邊緩步走近。

「抬頭挺胸，眼睛直視前方。」葛雷夫一隻手貼著、穩穩撐住魁登斯略顯僵硬的微彎背脊，輕聲提醒。這句話雖不是蘊含魔法的咒語，但卻好似無形的線，魁登斯被牽引著挺起身軀、站正，直勾勾地盯著紐特。

像在回應魁登斯的注視，一雙有著晶亮大眼的臉龐就這樣從紐特懷中浮現，接著是披覆紋絲燦銀光澤、有著滑順毛流的長臂與身體。

魁登斯摒住呼吸，他從未見過這種生物，但他很意外自己心裡竟然沒有絲毫恐懼，因為道高的深邃眼神不帶任何侵略性，卻瞬間推開他心底的門筆直走進去，將湧動的不安與紛亂的雜思熨平，道高微偏了頭眨著眼，表情從打量慢慢變成打招呼，同時對魁登斯伸出細長的指爪。

魁登斯不由自主也伸了手，望著道高將指尖輕點上自己的掌心，魁登斯握住那隻指頭，點頭致意。

『嘿，你好。』魁登斯在心底說著。

接收到魁登斯的問候，道高滿意地點頭，紐特心領神會地走得更靠近，讓道高順勢爬進魁登斯懷裡，比想像中稍加沈甸的重量跟溫軟的毛絨觸感，讓魁登斯意會到手中正抱著一隻活生生的魔法生物，而那隻魔法生物正小心翼翼、仰頭認真審視自己的反應，好似魁登斯才是急需保護的珍稀生物。

在魁登斯滿心好奇地撫著道高柔軟細緻的長毛、道高也探出兩隻手掌拍拍摸摸魁登斯的臉時，皮奇接著從紐特的衣領後冒出來，沿著紐特的手臂輕巧移動到道高身上，伸長小枝椏搔著魁登斯垂落的微捲髮梢，魁登斯被兩隻小生物的可愛行徑逗得咯咯發笑，紐特眼角緩緩漩出的笑紋也讓葛雷夫的唇線從緊抿放鬆成微彎。

接下來讓魁登斯認識的就是剛收穫滿滿回巢的嗅嗅，魁登斯還得到一只鑲了小鑽的胸針當「見面禮」，並且在接收到紐特尷尬萬分的表情後，偷偷趁嗅嗅不注意時，把胸針遞還給紐特讓他想辦法去物歸原主。

「與他們溝通不需要語言，是靠眼神與動作跟對方交流。」紐特認真地向葛雷夫與魁登斯解釋，他認為這是無法言語之下、與外界締結連接的最佳溝通練習，而性情溫馴且善於察言觀色的道高則是首次練習的完美對象。

另一方面，既然連敏銳的道高跟皮奇都願意親近體內寄宿著闇黑怨靈的魁登斯，應該也代表一切順利，可以往下一階段行進了。

從此，魁登斯常在起床時發現枕邊有一小堆卓鍋或綴著寶石的精巧飾品，甚至有時還會被嗅嗅用鼻子蹭醒、然後用閃閃發亮的眼神盯著不放，直到魁登斯伸手把他抱起，在嗅嗅眼神的央求下主動將他帶回皮箱，一次、兩次、幾日後，魁登斯的活動範圍開始擴大到皮箱小屋。

既然魁登斯敢自己踏入皮箱，紐特便開始引導魁登斯走出皮箱小屋、進入奇獸的棲地，把他介紹給更多奇獸朋友們，並且有意無意地釋出一些簡單的工作讓魁登斯做，例如整理跟準備飼料之類的，他甚至把一大本夾雜許多便箋、圖文並茂的泛黃筆記本拿給魁登斯，一行一行教他認識這些稀奇古怪的名字。每個名字背後都是一長串故事，魁登斯通常津津有味地沉浸其中，紐特看著魁登斯也會不時想起，當初雅各第一次踏進皮箱世界所散發的同等光彩，不自覺分享得更為起勁，而這些奇獸話匣子通常一直持續到皮奇開始用扯紐特的頭髮，對肚子餓表示抗議、還有嗅嗅鍥而不捨揣著亮晶晶的「贓物」閃過他們面前，紐特不得不起身去追為止。

後來魁登斯都會主動鑽進皮箱，默默幫紐特完成些許雜務，而在一起工作時，魁登斯無意間滿盈光彩的崇拜眼神總讓紐特看在眼裡，雖然紐特總對這種直白且熱情的注視感到些許不好意思，但也忍不住越來越喜歡這孩子，被他不經意散放的愉悅所鼓舞。

他在魁登斯身上看到過去剛開始接觸奇獸，充滿熱情與好奇心、擁有單純的專心致意與誠摯的認真態度的那個自己。而魁登斯也如他所想，越來越開朗，對他、葛雷夫、與所有奇獸的接觸也不再畏縮，甚至，會開始跟紐特在皮箱待到忘記時間，而這時候通常葛雷夫會直接備好三人份的各式點心或餐食，進來提醒他們休息片刻或是用餐時間已到，並且堅持如果他們不陪自己一起享用就寧願餓肚子，然後這兩位無論多麼灰頭土臉，都會乖乖爬出來清理好自己坐上餐桌。

雖然總被皮奎里挖苦著工作過勞不是好事，但葛雷夫終於覺得自己不再是唯一的工作狂了。


	6. Chapter 6

從早晨送葛雷夫出門後，紐特花費整天將五花八門的各式飼料添加充足、把為了討食或是需要陪玩而撒嬌鼓譟的孩子們全安撫好一輪、巢穴週邊因玩耍嬉鬧撒出的泥塊枯枝都打理整齊、進藥草園中摘取需要的素材並置入小屋做好分類，在終於完成大部分日常工作後，起身舒展勞動過後的筋骨邊抬頭，就瞥見已將分派工作完成的魁登斯正在小屋旁探頭探腦。

「你好像只在小屋週邊參觀過而已，有沒有興趣往更外圍的居住區四處看看呢？」邊探詢著，邊將魁登斯手裡收拾好的飼料提籃全接過來。

微捲的黑隨著開心點頭，在依然白皙但經歷充足調養、已能透出充滿生氣淡粉紅暈的頰上輕輕晃動。紐特順勢幫魁登斯把幾縷調皮逃離髮束的髮絲捋回耳後，另一邊則揮起魔杖，讓提籃在小屋邊排排站，接著很快地清點一遍，以免提籃被哪個貪吃的孩子當點心給吞了。

轉身後發覺仿若被什麼吸引的魁登斯已慢慢走出視線之外，對蓊鬱樹林、青蔥草原與荒涼曠野視而不見，只朝著某個方向直直走去。

紐特對魁登斯選擇第一次探險的地點輕嘆口氣，但也沒有阻止他的意思，只是默默跟隨著。

魁登斯不知道自己為什麼會選擇此處，他只是追隨直覺的召喚前進、伸手撥開分隔圈圍住特定棲地的魔法布簾，轉瞬凜凜寒氣拂面、舉目所及一片銀白，雪已稍歇但風依然刺骨、颳過白皚雪原纏繞冷凝呼出的氣息，魁登斯不由自主縮了下肩，保暖咒隨即如同厚毯圍裹上身子。

聽著背後踩踏雪地的細碎腳步聲，魁登斯沒有回頭，依然帶著疑惑的眼神四處張望探詢。

「是不是覺得這裡好像沒有任何生物在裡面？原本.....是有的......是個從小女孩身上剝離的闇黑怨靈.....而那女孩.....」紐特的聲線被狂風扯碎、揪攪著送入鼓膜，伴隨片刻而逝、魁登斯無從得見的複雜神情。

隨即明瞭紐特並不想說出接下來沈重無比的字句、他也抗拒著知道答案，魁登斯果斷換上對別的地方更有興趣的神情、用只比慌亂逃避稍慢的速度越過紐特，背對著卻穩穩扯住他的袖角就想往外走。

「那個孩子擁有巫師之力，魁，你也是。」紐特停駐原地，無從得知背對自己的魁登斯是什麼表情，只感覺到魁登斯的抓握似乎更加收緊。

『但我變成怪物，她沒有。』如果魁登斯能說話，這會是他的回應。

「........然而那孩子不是怪物，魁，你也不是。」像是預料到魁登斯的心思，紐特娓娓道出自己的想法，魁登斯的肩膀震動了下，止住腳步。

紐特轉而牽起面前這隻微冷的手，直白的體貼透過粗糙的觸感傳渡，魁登斯覺得一股熱掙扎著襲上眼眶。

當自己第一次保持意識在深夜破窗、騰空而去，理論上他應該無比自由、想去哪裡都可隨心所欲，但他感受的卻是前所未有的茫然擠壓著自己的心跳呼吸。他從未飛得如此高遠，但擁抱自己的只剩彷若冰凍三尺的寒冷與無人得見的孤寂。

但是現在，他知道有人正用最溫柔的眼神守望看顧已被神遺棄的自己，出於不求回報的善意。

「.......你活下來了，魁。活下來讓葛雷夫跟我能再次遇見你。」

吸吸鼻子，魁登斯回頭給了紐特一個努力擠出的笑，拉著紐特步出魔法布幕所構築、碎雪再次飄飛的的瑩白凜冬。旁邊是一望無際的蠻荒平原，乾熱焚風推著草團滾過滿是砂礫的地面，蝕刻著歲月的磚紅巨岩圍繞在曠野周邊。

魁登斯驚訝地停住了腳步。

葛雷夫的黑色身影捧著一個色彩斑斕的物品，正佇立其中，好似已等候多時。

「波西。」紐特綻出笑容，葛雷夫的到來將適才的沉重氣氛驅趕無蹤。

「這樣可以嗎？你竟然跟我要這個當禮物，對此我感到十分意外。」

「謝謝你親手幫我做，一起......來吧？」

「讓魔國會安全部長提早返家就只是為了要放風箏？」語氣雖略帶調侃，但嘴角依然保持微彎的弧度，開始整理手中的風箏線轆。

「這裡很寬敞、風也夠大，你不覺得是個好地方嗎？」紐特眼帶笑意歪著頭注視葛雷夫。

「對你而言，只要有『孩子們』，哪裡都是好地方。」

「…...還要有你們。」紐特略低頭，微微將視線偏開。

這是紐特慣常掩飾害羞下意識的小動作，葛雷夫已目睹無數次，而他也以一貫的微笑不語回應。

紐特隨即轉過頭認真凝視魁登斯：

「真抱歉，魁你還不是自由之身。放心，我跟波西無論如何都會想辦法讓你能自由站在陽光下，而不是像現在這樣，只能被限制而委屈地待在這.....就跟....道高他們一樣。我們希望至少可以讓你在這裡有最大限度的自由....暫時忘記只能被圈在大宅裡活動的事實.....」

魁登斯繼續露出十分疑惑的眼神，望望紐特跟舉著那個叫「風箏」的物品的葛雷夫。

「你沒有放過風箏吧？這不是魔法，不需要咒語，所以你也可以做到。」葛雷夫分別將整好的線轆交給紐特、風箏交給魁登斯。

葛雷夫輕巧地在交付風箏的當下順勢擺出個手勢，便將雙手藏回身後，一陣風接著穩穩揚起。

「魁，隨風往上用力拋，不需要魔法也可以的。相信我！」

紐特將數十英吋的線從線轆鬆出，在信號出口同時，一陣稍強的風刮來，魁登斯乘著風勢將風箏往上一拋，接著紐特握著線轆逆著風開始小跑步，邊跑邊迴身，揚臂收放，帶著七彩長尾的風箏乘風舞動上昇、愈飛愈高。魁登斯也不由得被高飛的風箏鼓舞，向著紐特的方向一同奔去。

「好像鳥兒對不對？」無法掩飾住興奮，紐特邊移動腳步邊揚聲喊著，跟隨風的強弱節奏調整風箏線，風勢慢慢加大，風箏也被抬得更遠，像澄藍潑灑中的一抹斑斕草筆。

「其實根本是你自己想玩風箏吧。」葛雷夫帶著笑揶揄紐特，一邊也慢慢朝兩人的方向移動。

「我不否認，我早就想跟你們一起玩這個了。」紐特轉頭對葛雷夫擠擠眼表示抗議，接著將線轆遞向身旁的魁登斯，魁登斯沒有接下，反而目不轉睛盯著紐特的手。

愧疚浮上蹙起的眉與微瞇的眼，魁登斯雙手包著紐特還在操控風箏的手，捧到自己胸前。這雙手上殘留的痕跡有些還是拜自己所賜，他還不會魔法，當然也不能醫治任何傷痛、抹除任何疤痕，甚至連說些道歉或寬慰的話都做不到，他就只是捧著捂在心口。

『…….我也會飛的，只是......那一點都不快樂，總是冰冷、絕望....而且總是造成災難、總是有人受害.....』

「沒事，已經都好了，因為工作關係本來手就坑坑疤疤，幾乎都是我自己不小心的結果....」紐特不太確定應該如何轉移魁登斯的自責，只能趕緊安撫，同時低頭不好意思地笑笑。

魁登斯猛搖頭，紐特的語氣有多輕描淡寫，他心頭壓上的愧疚就有多沈甸結實。

為什麼這個人可以如此善良而且奮不顧身，他還是不懂。

「嘿，魁，看著我。」

「…...你在說對不起，但你不需要對我說。」

「我這麼做，主要還是為了我自己，所以，你不需要因為我的自私而覺得愧疚，我只是在兌現我對自己許下的承諾。」

紐特空出一隻手捧起魁登斯的面頰，讓他再次直視自己毫不掩飾的心思。魁登斯第一次認真望進那對灰綠，他從不知除了葛雷夫凝鍊歲月世故、如瓊漿玉露的深棕以外，還會有如此能隨光影變換、彷若同時收聚世間所有躍動生命力、鑲入一汪沉穩溫潤的深潭，讓他不知不覺被牽引其中、不願離去。

「然後......魁.....你真的不想試試？..........我一直拿著手有點痠喔.....」

紐特反而被盯到耳根發熱，只能出言提醒，魁登斯才如夢初醒地趕緊手忙腳亂接過線轆。

「一邊先抓緊。然後另一手就依照風的大小調整線，風大就放鬆、小就收緊.....」紐特邊講解邊想執起魁登斯的手做示範。

魁登斯聽話地把紐特的手連同線轆一起握住，而他剛剛混亂翻湧出的一個念頭卻依然隆隆作響，伴隨心跳加速撞得鼓膜隱隱做痛：

可以的話，他想就這麼一直握著，像葛雷夫與紐特的互動一樣。

但是........紐特會接受嗎？葛雷夫先生.....會願意嗎？

三人佇立於被斜陽淘洗成金色的紅棕粗礪砂原，風箏的斑斕仍在空中雀躍。魁登斯依然抓著紐特的手，邊心虛地偷覷葛雷夫，對方只是用渲染上暖意的眼角、柔化原本嚴肅面容的笑紋、默然貼近兩人身後的行動作為回應。下擺未緊扣的沉黑大衣隨風翻飛，似密銀絲絲流淌的內襯舞動光澤若隱若現，龐然展伸，如同守護眼前兩人的無畏羽翼。


	7. Chapter 7

雖然方向一致，但葛雷夫採取的行動卻與紐特不同。

相較於紐特對魁登斯的保護舉措，葛雷夫嘗試創造些許「拉力」，不是基於硬性強迫或規定，而是他認為自己必須與紐特共同一推一拉，把魁登斯帶出闇黑怨靈的陰影之下，讓真正的魁登斯得見自由的天光。

他希望魁登斯不僅止於控制闇黑怨靈或自保而已，而是培養做出更好選擇的能力，他也才有機會走出大宅、對抗外界可能加諸其身的壓力。

因此，魁登斯必須成為一位能夠施展魔法的巫師。而這是個非常需要投注時間精力的任務。

葛雷夫特地在魁登斯的房間準備了一個塞滿魔法介紹與咒語書籍的書櫃，並開始教魁登斯認字、像講故事般講述魔法世界的常識，講魔法發展的歷史、伊法魔尼、講一切巫師習以為常的世界運行規則，紐特有時還會從皮箱冒出來穿插點「霍格華茲才是最偉大的魔法學校」之類的爭辯；而魔法的演示，他的一舉手一投足就是最佳的活教材，他甚至刻意將無杖與魔杖魔法交替使用，只是為了讓魁登斯習慣這樣的作法，因為沒有什麼比潛移默化更對學習有正面助益。

葛雷夫相信，能與闇黑怨靈相安無事而不被吞噬殆盡十數年，代表魁登斯具有一般巫師沒有的資質，只是他的成長環境從未提供機會做這方面的學習、將隱藏的潛力進行更好的引導，這些被壓抑扭曲的力量才會成為闇黑怨靈的餌食，而葛雷夫認為這十分可惜。

所以必須先想辦法引導魁登斯、用他對魔法的憧憬克服對自身的恐懼，讓他透過探究，由內而外發掘自己的力量，因為這些事別人無法代勞。

然而，一方面他也擔心魁登斯是否產生排斥情緒，畢竟過去劈砍傷害其心靈最重的是「謊言」— 他對自己「擁有巫師血統」的認知導致「這份淵源可帶走他一切不幸」的錯誤希冀。

那個飢虐交迫、壓抑悲鬱的窒息之家已不復存在，但魁登斯的陰影卻未因重生而隨之消匿；葛雷夫雖認定魁登斯擁有「力量」，但也無法確知他心中的陰影是否已扼殺箝制了巫師之力覺醒的契機。那力量能否被開啟與引導，他究竟是不是足夠相信自己到可以真正施展與駕馭魔法、對抗闇黑怨靈完全奪去他心智的壓倒性力量。

出身古老十二正氣師家族、北美首席正氣師、魔國會安全部長，現在甚至還多添個「不屈於黑魔法迫害之生存者」的名號，即便擁有不負如此多種名銜的魔法實力，葛雷夫也從未如此不確定，自己的舉措與教導究竟是會讓情況更糟還是更好。但在經歷闇黑怨靈事件後，他也絕不會再置身事外，即便這是條前路未明之途。

相較於紐特滿盈希望的樂觀，葛雷夫總做好最壞的打算 — 如果情勢失控，就算犧牲自己也會阻止闇黑怨靈危害紐特。經歷過一遭幾乎失去紐特的恐懼後，他無論如何都會拚盡全力保紐特平安，但他也不會再放開魁登斯任其在孤寂中煙消雲散。葛雷夫一直默默將這「沒有辦法中的辦法」藏在心底，而他認為這是現階段最能讓其心安理得坦然面對的解決方案。

當然，他希望這個終極手段永遠不需要被執行。

所幸，魁登斯的進步出乎葛雷夫意料的順利。闇黑怨靈不只很久不再失控，葛雷夫更詫異地發覺，魁登斯會在他們入睡後再悄悄爬起來複習、努力辨識那些講述知識的文字與魔法符文，甚至開始學習魔藥學、魔法史、藥草學、算術占卜等學科的初階入門知識。葛雷夫開始對魁登斯改觀，他的閱讀速度雖然因為還在累積字彙而顯得緩慢，但他可以感受到魁登斯無窮無盡的求知若渴，還有急迫性，似乎總像被什麼追趕似的。

葛雷夫顧慮到魁登斯將自己逼得太緊有可能會造成反效果，只能對他曉以大義，告訴他這些知識不會跑掉，並保證他會擔任他終身的導師，只要他還願意跟他學習，他會知無不言。

在葛雷夫的教導下，魁登斯心頭盤桓縈繞的不安陰鬱逐漸被點滴探入的光明驅趕，那些光彩凝鍊積聚於魁登斯專心致意的閱讀、略顯笨拙的演練手法中，最後在他終於成功獲得魔杖之際 — 不是玩具、不是毫無反應的木頭，而是挑選他成為主人、與他有所感應跟連結的真正魔杖 — 如七彩火花绚爛盛放。

那是葛雷夫特地商請備受巫師界稱頌的魔杖製作師約漢斯・航克至大宅、經過紐特溫和有禮但卻不容拒絕的態度從頭到尾詢問並過濾一遍杖芯材質、並且讓魁登斯幾乎試過所有特殊訂製魔杖後的成果。

懷抱著惴惴不安與紊亂忐忑的糾結，魁登斯大氣都不敢喘一口地穩穩抓住每支被挑出來遞給他的魔杖、連肩膀因過度用力而顫抖都不自覺。實際上魁登斯真正觸碰到每支魔杖的時間頂多幾分鐘、整個過程實際加總起來也不超過幾小時，但魁登斯卻覺得度日如年、必須花費全身的力氣才能抑制自己不要因為隨之而來的沮喪奪門而出。

與其說魁登斯害怕面對失落的答案，不如說是怕影響紐特跟葛雷夫的情緒。雖然就算他真的徹頭徹尾毫無巫師之力，紐特跟葛雷夫也不會因此放棄或離開他，但他依舊害怕自己愧對他們懷抱的期待。

在一起生活越久，魁登斯越來越能對他們的情緒起伏感同身受。甚至就算未發隻字片語，只要他們望著他，混雜愉悅、憐惜，還有許多其他讀不懂看不透的情緒，便如同涓涓細流輕柔拍擊包裹自己的心臟，那讓魁登斯感到溫暖，同時，害怕。

他怕自己傷害他們，無論何種形式。

在嘗試過十幾支魔杖，直到魁登斯對自己的魔法能力已不抱期待、幾乎想放棄的當下，輕緩的震動與細碎星辰般的光芒從一支杉木杖尖飄出，雖然細如沙塵，但那卻足夠激起魁登斯如同觸電般的反應。

「竟然是這支魔杖選定這孩子......非常、有意思呢。」約漢斯・航克撫著下巴，帶著恍然大悟的瞭然。

宛如漫長的夢境漂浮終於靠岸，魁登斯捧著以震顫微光與自己心跳共鳴著的魔杖，先是怔忡，接著情緒從憋住眼淚的無聲哽咽，直到聽到葛雷夫跟紐特的提醒後，化為破涕狂喜於潸然淚光中流淌釋放。

「魔杖都會思考，每支都是獨一無二。」

「當巫師被魔杖選中後，如同終生的契約。而他已認定你，從此你也有自己專屬的魔杖了。」

斷續閃動的星芒耀入深棕，化為喜悅的波紋粼粼閃爍。紐特跟葛雷夫原本略顯僵硬的雙肩也跟隨著如釋重負而緩緩放鬆，相視而笑。

魁登斯就這樣傻傻盯著魔杖，開始慢慢消化自己真的是巫師的事實。過去自己夢寐以求但不可得的世界，現在他正恍如隔世地置身其中，甚至成為他們的一員。

與其說魁登斯憧憬魔法，不如說是憧憬身邊二位自然散發的一切，這是過去從未接觸過的、充滿繽紛流轉的五光十色，而這些光影正將絕望陰暗驅逐出魁登斯原本孤寂的心房。

雖然魁登斯仍舊無法說話，因此還不能充分施展魔法，但紐特跟葛雷夫已經可以肯定，一旦找回說話能力，魁登斯的魔法能力也會隨之破繭而出，於多采多姿中翩飛遠颺。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

在依然嚴峻宛如漫無止境的黑巫師追捕行動中，紐特跟魁登斯是葛雷夫心靈上得以暫休喘息的曙光，葛雷夫也發覺，生命中鑲嵌的重量越來越多，原本是紐特，現在還有了魁登斯。

自從魁登斯有了魔杖後，除了幫紐特處理皮箱中的雜事外，也越來越習慣跟隨葛雷夫進行各種練習，也常常聽取關於魔法世界的講解超出休息時間還渾然未覺，此時換紐特會爬出皮箱，走進魁登斯的房間，把散落一地的精裝書籍與羊皮紙筆記歸位，和葛雷夫一起送上晚安吻後等待魁登斯入睡，這幾乎變成每天的例行儀式。

日子過得趨近平淡，卻無比踏實。葛雷夫反倒覺得，自己比魁登斯還更快適應這如同馴養的安定平和，而且他甚至從未想像過自己有朝一日會過上這樣的生活。

他幾乎要說服自己，這是梅林在對他開了個幾乎奪命的大玩笑後，緊接著贈與的補償。

這天，等到身旁的紐特也沉沉睡去，葛雷夫細細吻過緊閉的薑黃眼睫，將毯子掖上肩頭，不發任何聲響地消影現影到書房。

在書桌前坐定，若有所思地轉動黑檀魔杖，銀白的記憶絲線隨著俐落的手勢從漂著細碎霜點的鬢髮浮出，接著碎成銀粉飄灑進掌中的懷錶，慢慢凝成安置於錶蓋內側的一小禎照片。

他凝望著、輕輕彈指，那張照片閃著銀光轉換出好幾幅景像，把他縈繞翻湧的思緒一幕幕具現化。

那天是他第一次受邀進入皮箱，分享紐特珍藏的世界與澄澈的心緒。

當時，紐特站在曠野許多奇獸目視的中心點，張開雙臂抱擁一隻傷癒的雷鳥，孔雀藍的身影將頭依偎著雷鳥閃動光澤的頸羽，微瞇著眼，嘴中喃喃著欣慰的話語，面容上的雀斑幾乎都在輻射著融化人心的溫柔撫慰，雷鳥滿身燦金在紐特的拍撫下漸次舒張，背後西沉夕陽的橙紅光暈從紐特跟雷鳥周身散射、為那幕震懾人心的美好裱框鑲金。

葛雷夫第一次覺得，自己的心跳聲似乎有點過大過快；以前也從不承認自己會像陷入熱戀期般幹些被愛沖昏頭的傻事，例如去珍藏這些點滴之類的，但他事後卻專心致意地將當日所見悉數用魔法擷取而出，凝結成幾幅照片鑲進懷錶，用錶鏈牢牢拴著，變成貼身的秘密。

他不會拴住紐特，永遠不會，但取而代之的是悄悄私藏著這些珍貴片段，而他知道寬大如梅林會允許他這無傷大雅的微小自私。

而現在，私藏的片段裡多了另一道身影。

那是紐特與魁登斯一起扯動風箏線、相視而笑怡然自得的模樣，充斥純然深刻、璀璨奪目的愉悅。

是紐特解開封閉葛雷夫心靈的桎梏引入光輝，而現在這光彩也逐漸暈染上魁登斯的眼角眉梢。

如果世上真有能讓人浸淫無邊幸福的魔法，葛雷夫認為程度應該莫過於此，就算只是單純的凝望回憶，都覺得自己甘願留戀停駐於這種他過去最為不屑一顧的情感。

將自己出神的想望連同魔杖散放的光芒一同收回，照片便隨著闔起的錶蓋、與錶鏈細碎的撞擊聲藏進了貼身內袋，他會繼續將這些須臾片刻拴在心上，跟隨自己的心跳輪播，永世珍藏。


	8. Chapter 8

自從適應三人生活後，魁登斯很久都不再產生憂慮懼怕的情緒，因為白日已被各種充實填滿；黑夜也不再從噩夢中驚醒，因為知道每日睜開眼後接下來的每一刻都值得期待。那是他得來不易的再次新生，而他為此十分感激。

不過，很久沒陷入詭異夢境的魁登斯在迷濛中發現，這次有點不同。

他很清楚他在作夢，夢裡的他雖然維持著人類的形體，但卻踩著黑霧凌空飛越紐約，讓他有種自己化身成前幾日手中牽線拉著的風箏的錯覺。

莫名有股拉力牽引，他不得不降落在整排連棟建築前。那似乎是他第一次「飛行」後破壞的建築所在地，那棟房舍早重新修葺完工，簇新的模樣在整排歲月斑駁中格外顯眼。

『為什麼.....我會來這裡？』

突然襲上的恐懼攫住他的心臟，接著一陣刺痛，低頭赫然發現脖子上出現當初那條黑魔標記項鍊，帶著黏滑冰涼的觸感纏貼上脖頸，如同無法消跡的紋身。

還在努力想剝除那條越勒越緊的詛咒象徵，一道黑霧緩緩降落凝結眼前，黯淡無光的長袍舞動中圍裹著一個人，有著葛雷夫的面孔，卻有著異色的眼珠跟陰冷的笑容，而自己的靈魂在那笑容的注視下瞬間凍結、碎裂成片。

『是....那個人！』窒息的感覺瞬間湧上，魁登斯發覺自己完全無法離開，只能站在原地與那道眼神對視。

如不見底黑洞的長袍布料瞬間碎裂成無數渡鴉，在飛散的黑羽中，魁登斯被遮蔽的視線裡仿若瞥見那人正在舞弄撫摸懷中一具如斷線木偶的殘破軀體，纏著沾染血污的午夜藍圍巾.......

「..........終於找到了。」宣示惡夢開啟的聲線讓魁登斯如墜無底冰窟。

『不！！！！！！！』

魁登斯只覺太陽穴疼痛有如千針戳刺，他聽見自己蜷曲身體發出無聲的痛哭嘶吼，刺骨冰冷激起渾身顫慄，躁動狂暴的黑影再次掙脫意識蜂湧而出，路面崩裂陷落、席捲之力轉瞬將那個人背後一整排房舍夷平，同時將自己的意識拖入無邊黑暗。

奮力醒轉，一身冷汗，魁登斯發現自己又縮在牆角顫抖不停，好不容易辨別出這是自己的房間，聽覺接收到的卻是窗外大門嚴肅的談話聲。

「波西.....葛雷夫為了追捕葛林戴華德，早已動身前往魔國會待命了。」紐特平靜地面對一群正氣師解釋。

葛林戴華德在深夜從拘禁處消失的事情在魔國會又掀起不小的風暴，在數隻貓頭鷹鼓譟著出現在葛雷夫大宅窗邊後，葛雷夫沒多久就神情嚴峻地整裝消影前往魔國會。離家前一刻，葛雷夫比往常更留戀地埋在紐特頸項，聽著紐特低喃「沒事的，我等你回來」，之後懷抱著紐特的氣息離開。

「我們來此不只是為了葛林戴華德，而且我們並非來找葛雷夫部長，而是......」

「你們要找的是魁登斯。」紐特表情一凜。

「恐怕是的。上城街區傳出整排莫魔房舍全毀的災情，我們不得不合理懷疑是闇黑怨靈所為，而且也不能排除其與葛林戴華德是否有任何聯繫。」

「不可能是魁登斯，他一直都在大宅裡沒有離開過。」

「斯卡曼德先生有整晚目擊嗎？很抱歉，因為皮奎里主席有所指示，根據葛雷夫部長之前在魔國會自主簽下的規範，若再有闇黑怨靈造成的災害，你也必須陪同闇黑怨靈宿主到魔國會接受嚴密保護。」

「你們想把魁登斯監禁起來，或是......再一次抹殺掉他嗎？很抱歉，恕我不能允許這種事。」紐特的聲音好似染上風霜般冰冷嚴峻，身側的魔杖正蓄勢待發。

「還有，葛雷夫部長.....今日並沒有任何人看見部長踏入魔國會，皮奎里主席跟所有出動的正氣師也都沒有見著他的蹤影.....」

「什麼？！」紐特心一沉，覺得有什麼正緊扼住自己的脖子。

魁登斯在還未意識到自己的動作前就已直衝出房門、奔下樓梯，視線正好接收到紐特跟正氣師在門廊前理論的畫面，而其中幾位正氣師正擺出戒備的姿態，數支魔杖已舉起指向紐特。

『......葛雷夫先生.....失蹤了......？』

『..........是那個人！葛雷夫先生真的被那個人帶走了！！！！』

當初第一次被黑霧掩埋的窒息感瘋狂湧上，魁登斯覺得呼吸被奪去、腦子一片混亂、視野慢慢被黑霧包圍，下一刻他發覺已經在紐特身後，門前的幾位正氣師正用驚懼的表情望向自己。

「…….魁？」

紐特轉過頭，魁登斯從那對灰綠中讀到不解與疑惑，他想大叫，但他發現自己的腦中只充斥恐懼失措、闇黑怨靈狂暴翻湧的力量已壓倒自己的意志。

『我......必須先找到葛雷夫先生……..對不起、對不起、對不起......』

魁登斯只覺得自己騎乘在一頭失控的巨獸之上，他只能用僅存的些許意志跟怨靈之力搏鬥撕扯，接著猛力在要輾壓吞噬門前一群人之前煞住，硬是轉向，呼嘯擦破一整片建築物磚牆，捲揚起碎石灰土往天空飛離，帶起的猛烈風壓差點讓紐特一個踉蹌站不穩。

『很抱歉我又變成這樣......我不能再傷害你！不能再傷害任何人！！！』

「魁！！！」紐特舉著魔杖準備消影往遠離的黑霧方向追去，走前還不忘先丟個靜止咒到正氣師們頭上。

『葛雷夫先生.....你在哪裡、在哪裡？？？』

只要能找到葛雷夫、他們的葛雷夫，就算他以後只能用闇黑怨靈的型態存在、甚至要他因此永遠消失，都沒有關係。

他只想要葛雷夫回來，回到紐特身邊。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

鑽心的疼痛加上刮骨的陰冷，葛雷夫對抗著重擊意識的耳鳴，勉強掀開眼皮，發現自己被施加抑制魔法咒語的鎖鏈牢牢禁錮住，面前一雙敞亮的手工皮鞋正緩緩踱步走向自己，接著是那如惡夢般的聲音如蛇信嘶嘶纏繞上自己的耳鼓。

「你可真學不會教訓，上次就沒逃過，到底哪裡來的自信認為單憑一己之力就能追捕到我？」

「就算用盡各種修護魔法、甚至用去痕法術剝掉一層皮，你身上傷痕殘存的黑魔法印記可是我送你的禮物，你這輩子都別想逃離我的手掌心。哦，當然，那個闇黑怨靈也是呢。」

蹲下擺弄著經歷黑魔法惡鬥而撕裂的領口，葛林戴華德的指尖才輕刮過胸前已癒合的舊傷疤，葛雷夫就痛到幾乎暈厥，但他依舊咬緊牙關，對抗著重複蹂躪意識的疼痛，毫無畏懼的狠瞪著葛林戴華德。

「好眼神，跟上次一模一樣，不過你的身體反應倒是更激烈了喔。」舔舔唇，索性獰笑著將手掌直接覆蓋上去。

葛雷夫抑制不住劇痛引致的抽搐跟渾身猛冒的冷汗，只能大口大口吸氣，極力抵抗葛林戴華德入侵他的意識。葛林戴華德想再藉由酷刑折磨擊破鎖心術，他無論如何不能讓他稱心如意。

「有了上次的經驗，你竟然還妄想自己能抵抗我的力量？再怎麼嚴密總會有縫隙、再怎麼頑強總還是會有破綻，只要挖掘出破綻，我就能讓你知道自己有多麼不堪一擊....嗯？你的記憶跟上次比起來，似乎更加多彩多姿了.....那個壞我大事、被我在鐵軌上施咒攻擊的黃毛小子、還有那個可憐兮兮的闇黑怨靈.....似乎一直出現呢？真可惜啊，為什麼不乖乖跟我走呢？你們這些無法窺見臣服偉大理想的短視者！」

「你....這次.....休...想.....」視線微偏，藉著陰影掩蓋嘴中的喃喃。

葛林戴華德瞇起眼，輕彈手指，喀嚓一聲，葛雷夫右邊的肩膀直接被卸離關節，葛雷夫無法遏抑的痛喊出聲，默念的咒語硬生生被中斷。

「就算卸了你的慣用手，你依然可以使用無杖魔法，我想對你應該也沒差吧？為了保護記憶，你竟然想對自己下遺忘咒？沒錯....遺忘的記憶我用破心術也找不回來，不過，有必要對自己施這麼決絕的招數嗎？」

「闇黑怨靈是我原本的目標就暫且不提，但是那個黃毛小子，甚至連阿不思都對他關懷備至，為什麼你們都如此不計代價保護他，可讓我對他更有興趣了呢！」

接著是猶如帶刺鞭子反覆捲掃過全身般的疼痛，無法克制自己因生理痛楚產生的痙攣，咬牙撕聲，滿是血絲的雙眼狠瞪著葛林戴華德。

「不准....踫我的記憶！我絕不容許！」啞聲嘶吼。

無杖魔法遠遠不夠，他恨不得能用眼神當場咒殺面前這個該死的瘋子。

「嘖嘖.....該稱讚你確實有進步，這次竟然記得用最高階鎖心術啊，作為表達尊敬的回禮，我就換個沒試過的新花樣跟你玩玩....」

「我有跟你說過我不只能看到未來，我還能讓別人也看到『未來』喔？」

葛林戴華德猛力攫住葛雷夫的下巴，掏出魔杖指著他的額頭，唸出一串葛雷夫從未聽過的詭異咒語，接著眼前一花，面前陰冷濕暗的監牢瞬間消失，映入眼簾的是他的房間，深色原木大床上，一身黑袍的葛林戴華德像隻巨大的吸血蝙蝠，陰影底下籠罩著的，是他朝思暮想的奇獸飼育家，咽喉正被葛林緊緊扼住，滿身傷痕累累，空洞無神的雙眼盯著天花板，他可以清楚看到原本耀閃的灰綠生命之光掙扎著漸漸熄滅，而魁登斯早化成一縷黑煙，被葛林戴華德獰笑著掐得紋絲不留。

「不.......不准...你.....不可....以.......」葛雷夫死咬住唇猛力掙扎，被鎖鏈緊縛而無法抬起的雙手緊摳冷硬的地面。

就算用盡全身力氣，葛雷夫還是覺得意識開始恍惚，對破心術的抵抗顯得越來越艱難，即便死咬嘴唇到口中充斥血腥味都沒辦法制止葛林戴華德的長驅直入。

「為什麼不准？你要是不抵抗可能還好些，這可都怪你喔，你這反應可徹底激起我對他的興趣了，噢....原來如此啊，我看到了......那個在你面前綻放的他......真是耀眼，耀眼到我只想狠狠蹂躪直到他的光芒熄滅呢！」

「你可知道？最殘酷的懲罰不是死，是親眼看著自己最愛的人們死去卻無能為力，而我非常樂意為你獻上這齣好戲。」

其實葛林戴華德並不一定要藉葛雷夫之手才能完成大業，他只是單純對破壞摧殘一個偉岸堅定的心智、看著原本完美的靈魂污濁斑駁、摔得粉碎感到異常興奮。

這世界太規律壓抑也太無聊乏味，就是因為充斥過多早該淘汰的弱者，將這些不該存在者跟礙事者都剷除，不是應該很美好嗎？真正優越卓絕的人都該臣服於他，其他冥頑不靈者，就算擁有能力，也該予以毀滅。

就像他面前這個無論如何都不肯俯首稱臣、依然愚蠢堅持自我意志的男巫。反正他也只要他的能力而已，他並不在意對方崩潰瓦解，反正變成毫無靈魂的傀儡正合他意。

葛林戴華德對著葛雷夫做了個浮誇有如歌劇演員的登台鞠躬，配上殘酷陰冷的笑容。

「出乎我意料的，你在承受過那些後還能咬牙硬撐爬回原來的位置，該說我真是選到好對手，你讓我百無聊賴的人生變得異常有趣。我會一而再再而三把你推入深淵，因為我倒真想見識見識號稱北美最強正氣師的意志可以有多頑強，征服這樣的人才能加倍彰顯我的成就。」

「連你身邊的人都是......除了闇黑怨靈，那黃毛小子現在很榮幸的也成為我的狩獵目標之一了，到你的記憶裡攪弄一番真可謂收穫滿滿。」

「但，那可不代表我今天會就這樣放過你！」

難以言喻的尖銳劇痛好似扯碎每吋神經般貫穿葛雷夫全身，他只能慘烈的抽搐著，痛苦的慘嚎被緊緊鎖在喉頭，他覺得被扭絞撕裂、全身麻痺濕冷，幾乎懷疑自己已經血肉模糊，葛雷夫仰躺在地無力痙攣，只能緊拽一絲快飄離身體的意識、無助望著糊成一片的天井，耳邊只剩自己不規律的心跳與葛林戴華德尖利刺耳的笑聲，已棄守鎖心術防線的腦中無可遏抑充斥著的都是紐特微細的小動作與讓他眷戀不已的溫柔....

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

葛雷夫失蹤、魁登斯失控，紐特覺得這是比自己孤身一人被圍困在戰場還更糟糕的狀況。在外奔波整日，無論哪裡都遍尋不著魁登斯的蹤影，更遑論葛雷夫，即便心急如焚，紐特依然按捺著惶恐過濾他們可能身在何處，同時努力躲避皮奎里旗下正氣師團隊的追蹤咒語。

葛林戴華德絕不可能單獨逃獄，魔國會中一定有巫師潛伏其中裡應外合，而更有可能的，應該是在皮奎里身邊掌握機要資訊、以「機密任務」名義召集的正氣師，因為只有他們才知道魁登斯的存在。

所幸這些正氣師也還無法控制魁登斯，互相不知道彼此行蹤反而好，至少若不幸有巫師對他使用破心術，他也不會因此曝露魁登斯的行蹤。

他會想方設法找回葛雷夫跟保護魁登斯，不計一切代價。

心裡還抱著一絲葛雷夫或魁登斯會回家的微小期盼，現影回大宅，也很失望地發現除了自己以外，沒有任何人在。

倒是葛雷夫之前邊絮絮叨叨「老是不修鎖」邊硬塞給他的另一個簇新皮箱，還安安靜靜跟自己原本的舊皮箱一起立在客廳地板上，像在陪伴彼此一般。

今天的孩子們似乎特別躁動不安，紐特才進皮箱安撫一下就差點無法抽身，他也只能不停對他們說抱歉，接著趕快爬出來繼續想辦法。

他們，到底去了哪裡呢？

才想著要再出門一趟進行搜尋，現影術就把裹著黑長大衣與午夜藍圍巾的熟悉身影送進客廳，但一反常態的，紐特沒有迎上去，他反而被直覺帶著退後幾步。

不對。

雖然是葛雷夫的面容衣著，但那個帶著上下打量的赤裸視線、那種森冷到透入骨髓的不適感.......

一揚手，還在猶疑的紐特只覺一股蠻橫粗暴的拉力將他帶到「他」的面前。葛林戴華德貼上紐特，手掌環上紐特的頸項，忍不住已開始描繪親自掐滅虎口下躍動的血管是什麼感覺。

當然是應該等他好好享受玩弄面前可口的獵物之後再說。難得他今天興致好，就讓這隻小羊不要那麼痛苦的死去好了。

「我的阿緹米斯啊.....」葛雷夫的面容搭上葛林戴華德的口吻，吐出的言語異常邪魅。

「波西從來不會對我施這麼強硬的召喚魔法，他絕不會用魔法逼我....做我不想做的事。」紐特用異常嚴肅的語氣開了口。

一直握在手上的魔杖閃現光芒，直接擊向葛林戴華德的腹部，葛林戴華德隨即用消影現影拉開與紐特的距離，笑著舔舔唇。

「噢......我可是全看到了喔。你在他身下那不能自己、失控的美麗，那畫面可真讓人血脈賁張，難怪他滿腦子都是你的影子。」

「不要用波西的臉說這些話，只會讓我覺得噁心而已。」

聽出葛林戴華德意有所指，紐特瞬間心裡有了底：他越獄後有跟葛雷夫正面衝突過，否則應該不會窺看到他的記憶、甚至特地知道要來找自己示威。但這是否也意味著葛雷夫正被他囚禁？或是........

面不改色，一邊思索著，就算用強力破心術，葛雷夫的心防也不是那麼容易攻破，葛林戴華德肯定施加不少酷刑咒、梅林曉得還有哪些陰毒的黑魔法折磨到他防禦崩潰。

紐特越細想越覺得情勢已往最糟的狀況奔去，而接下來的話語則對他的揣測直接下了近乎死刑的宣判。

「還有，避免你不相信，瞧瞧這個，是否覺得眼熟？」

一只懷錶在葛林戴華德手中隨著錶鏈搖晃，上面鑄刻出一隻蠍子的形狀，蠍子眼睛部位點綴著兩顆祖母綠寶石，在沾染的血汙中特別顯眼。

「順道一提，我只不過提到你的名字跟我想怎麼好好『款待』你，順便『實地演練』一番後，他鎖心術的防禦就潰堤了....哈哈哈....你應該看看一個人靈魂破碎是什麼模樣....」葛林戴華德邊把玩著懷錶邊得意洋洋地滔滔不絕。

紐特思緒當下空白了一秒、只覺得血液像被施法冰凍般急速凍結，他無法想像再次落入葛林戴華德手中的葛雷夫會遭受多少非人道的對待，但他依然竭力控制自己的聲音維持鎮定且冷硬的頻率：

「我能識破你一次，就能識破你無數次。」

「你不是他，你連假冒他都不配。」

「把波西還給我。」穩穩舉著魔杖，杖尖正閃動著刺目的光芒。


	9. Chapter 9

「別不自量力了吧小子，你覺得自己拚得過精通各種戰鬥魔法的我嗎？癡心妄想！」

反手一掃，數道酷刑咒帶著衝擊風壓飛出，紐特馬上往後一跨撐起防護咒擋下，葛林戴華德接著隨即舉起魔杖以魔咒攻擊紐特製造出的防護。

「之前拜那個人所賜，我鑽研了很多無杖新花招，雖然都是些奇技淫巧，不過可真好用.....」

「我希望你認真點，別光想著要怎麼脫身，因為一旦跟我開戰就不用妄想能全身而退了。」

「我現在想的不是這個。」紐特皺眉，帶著反覆打量的謹慎、撐起光霧般的防護屏障慢慢後退。

「那讓我猜猜，啊哈，你現在是在盤算著怎麼從我這邊套出那個人身在何處吧？對你還不需要用到破心術我就摸透了，你不會知道的，因為你絕對無法勝過我。」獰笑著步步進逼。

「謝謝你證實我的假設。」

「你剛自己承認了，波西活著，他只是被你藏起來。」暫時吃了定心丸，壓抑著的聲線透出一絲幾不可察的放鬆，但全身依然擺出嚴謹戒備的狀態，與葛林戴華德拉開距離對峙著。

「哈哈哈，你也果真不是那些愚蠢的泛泛之輩，難怪如此被看重。」

「但知道他活著又如何？也或許他撐不過今晚，而你也不會有機會驗證，因為我會送你們一起上路.....」

陣陣如爆雷的閃光擊破防護咒薄霧朝紐特直劈而去，紐特反手一撐默念咒語，迅速轉身畫出好幾道銀色旋風作為反擊，原本平素如同優雅指揮棒的魔杖，轉瞬在紐特手中如同旋舞出銀色劍圍的鬥劍。

「哦，技巧跟反應還算水準之上，而且挺機靈，沒對我用上繳械咒而是直接反擊......要知道之前對我施過繳械咒的正氣師們下場都不是很好....應該說，他們大部分都不在人世了......」

葛林戴華德也不急著施放絕招，繼續好整以暇地施展熟練無比的決鬥魔法、邊觀察紐特避開每次反擊的動作與步伐，在紐特因閃避過一次刁鑽的攻擊、只能單手撐地甩出昏擊咒後，葛林戴華德微瞇了下眼，側身、揚手，紐特的魔杖便直接離手飛進自己的掌握。

「或許你很擅長屏蔽跟反擊，但卻躲不過無杖魔法，否則之前你的寶貝皮箱跟魔杖不會那麼輕易被我奪走....好了，我的耐心是有限度的，願意跟你比劃到這邊也就差不多，該是時候說再見哪........」

在葛林戴華德趾高氣揚的笑聲中，接骨木魔杖尖端發出刺目的奪命綠光。

「啊哇呾喀呾啦。」

綠光擊向紐特之際，紐特背後的窗戶瞬間碎裂，狂亂湧入的闇黑怨靈將紐特整個罩住，間不容髮地擋下葛林戴華德的致命一擊。

「.......魁！！！」

索命咒像擊入虛無般被黑霧攪動翻騰著吞沒，紐特轉瞬將自己剛才命懸一線的危急狀況拋諸腦後，馬上伸手想安撫圍繞在自己身邊慢慢凝聚壓縮的黑霧，完全不管抱擁闇黑怨靈對自己造成的痛楚。

「哎呀，瞧瞧這是誰，好久不見，我說過會帶你一起闖出一番大事業，記得嗎？若不是我的刺激，你不會有機會嘗試突破己身限制的滋味，難道不覺得源源不絕的力量很吸引人嗎？待在這麼不堪一擊的弱者身邊只是糟蹋你的能力，跟我走，你可以不用再隱身於黑暗壓抑自我，你可以光明正大揭示你的力量，讓所有小看跟打壓你的巫師們瞧瞧，證明自己是多麼強大。」

濃黑的雲霧流動中隱隱幻化出魁登斯的面容，沒有當初乞求著關愛的崇拜眼神，而是寫滿憤怒。

「魁，聽我說......不要擔心、不要失控.....我們的葛雷夫還活著，我們要去救他，他會沒事。」繼續嘗試平復黑霧的躁動。

「我絕對不會讓你帶走魁，或繼續傷害他！」紐特的語氣染上了自己少用的威嚇，並且想將闇黑怨靈護到自己張開的雙臂之後。

「誰說我的目標是他？」

紐特一語不發，只用略顯疑惑的皺眉回應葛林戴華德。

「我可是當面向你說過『我們不會就此別過，總還會再見面』的，你應該為此青睞感到榮幸，我今天來的主要目標，毫無疑問是你。至於闇黑怨靈，等我收拾你之後他自然是我的囊中之物.......不過既然他自動送上門，那倒省了我一番功夫。」

闇黑怨靈再次膨脹變形，像是要保護紐特般，化成一道薄黑障壁將房中的兩人隔開。

「你該不會真的以為自己可以過那種普通無趣、稱之為『平凡』的生活吧？」葛林戴華德倒是不急著繼續攻擊，好似透過戰鬥的評估後將紐特歸類為「不具威脅性」，暫且擺在一邊，開始轉移目標對魁登斯喊話。

「在別人眼中你永遠是可怕的怪物，那又有什麼關係？你盡可以完全釋放自己不需要壓抑，我身邊有許多像你這樣特殊的人，不需要委屈自己待在這種小地方，被以照顧為名行監視之實.....」

葛林戴華德的語氣接續轉為拖沓緩速、尾音帶著戲劇化的拔高，像接下來要揭示什麼必然激起劇烈回響的重大宣言：

「除此之外，我還能讓你得到你最想要的東西！我知道你極度渴望著那個人，渴望著波西瓦・葛雷夫，跟我走，我可以實現你的願望，只要你願意，我會讓他再也離不開你，你可以永遠跟你的葛雷夫在一起！」

「你該不會已經忘記當初你看著我的眼神有多渴望、對我的撫觸有多陶醉、對我的聲音有多沈溺無法自拔吧？」

即便還維持著闇黑怨靈的飄忽型態，葛林戴華德的宣言卻讓魁登斯覺得自己私藏深埋的秘密被活生生扒出、體無完膚地撕敞而開。

這些話怎麼能當著紐特的面被這樣說出來，還是以如此挑釁輕挑的語氣！怎麼奚落嘲笑他都沒有關係，但他卻不能容忍任何侮辱紐特跟葛雷夫的話語。

「不！葛雷夫先生又不是物品，我不想也不應該這樣！！！」魁登斯訝然地發現自己竟然可以發出聲音辯駁，雖然像悶雷隆隆，完全不是自己原本的聲線，而他也完全不敢去看紐特臉上的表情。

「葛雷夫先生不會屈服於你，所以你一定會讓他不再是他自己，你會將他變成一具空殼！！！」

「你要的，不就只是那副好看的皮相？」葛林戴華德舔舔唇，對魁登斯的激動反應毫不在意。

「住口！我不准你再侮辱葛雷夫先生、再侮辱紐特！！！我不會跟你走，也不想跟你走！我也不准你傷害紐特！！！」

「是嗎？所以意思就是你也要保護這黃毛小子囉？他還真有魅力，你們每個人不是願意保護他、就是為他赴湯蹈火......尤其是那個現在應該只剩一口氣苟延殘喘的傢伙.....」

聽到這句話後躁動的黑影更加狂亂，鼓動爆騰中掀起的風壓將房頂幾乎全數掀去，大部分黑影旋聚成密實的龍捲狀，暴風中心衝出無數尖利箭矢朝葛林戴華德射去，葛林戴華德倒是充滿餘裕，伸手就想施法擋住魁登斯這波猛爆的攻擊。

出乎意料的，所有黑箭在碰到葛林戴華德前拐了個詭異的彎，轉一圈後反向往背後繞去再次融合，趁其不備時完全包住他持魔杖的手，葛林戴華德還來不及驚訝就發覺手持的兩支魔杖被吞噬消失，轉眼間出現在房間另一邊好似靜止於紐特身側的一小團黑霧、一起被送進紐特手中。

「魁，謝謝你。」

「所以只要不在跟你的戰鬥中用繳械咒就可以了吧？」紐特慧黠地朝葛林戴華德瞇了下眼。

「別以為搶到魔杖就贏了！」

葛林戴華德另一隻還未被制伏的手趁隙一揮、衝擊魔法繞過成團黑霧間隙往紐特而去，失去原本環繞黑霧保護的紐特直接被放出的風壓甩向壁爐邊，在要撞上前一刻堪堪被另一團分離出去的黑霧撈住，黑霧同時再分離出一塊形成鎖鍊，將葛林戴華德的雙手固定在背後、雙腳纏緊。

「就算將我鎖住又如何，一下就能掙脫.....」正想念反禁錮咒解鎖。

「謝謝提醒，所以當然不只是這樣。」

紐特順勢沿著黑霧滑到地面後，伸手夠到旁邊葛雷夫送的新皮箱、掀開箱蓋，一部分黑霧迅速拖著葛林戴華德扔進去、接著鎖扣便牢牢鎖上。

「我也沒有說過要用決鬥擊敗你。這皮箱可是特別加強過，進去後除非破壞鎖，否則出不來......當然這個鎖也是波西委託精靈鎖匠特別設計而來，出廠後我原本是想解除其上的高階禁錮咒再使用，不過既然它的第一位『住客』是你，那我就該暫時維持原樣來好好款待『新客人』。」

紐特邊撫著皮箱簇新堅固的鎖扣喃喃著：

「送我的預備皮箱竟然在這種時候派上用場.....結果最後還是你救了我們啊，波西......」

「魁，沒事，不需要再害怕了，你還好嗎？」紐特抬起頭，面對黑霧中隱隱可見的魁登斯的面容，輕聲安撫。

原本離散亂竄的黑霧聚集到牆角，扭曲頻率不定的聲音繼續從滾滾黑霧冒出，有如捲動的暴風雨雲中傳出電流轟擊。

「不....要.....過來.....」

「魁......」

「…….不....要再靠近.....我這模樣只會傷害你.....就像剛開始....一樣........」

「我說過，你不會。而你今天救了我，不是嗎？」

「不.....那是因為你.....不知道........」不知道自己心裡面有多醜陋虛妄的想法。

葛林戴華德誘騙搓哄的語氣還在腦海環繞，被看透的心思讓魁登斯完全無法專心控制讓自己脫離闇黑怨靈的型態。

他以為他可以拋掉自私的想法，他不能辜負紐特的善良，他認為自己就算只有一絲對葛雷夫的妄想，對紐特而言都是不可饒恕的背叛。

他不可以、不可以！

「…...我根本.....不該活在世上.....」為什麼讓他活著？為什麼把他帶到紐特跟葛雷夫身邊？他只會帶給他們無窮盡的傷害與災難，就跟這次一樣！

「魁.......你真的這麼認為嗎？認為自己不該活著？」

「你會覺得痛苦，不是因為想死而無法死去，而是因為，你想要活著。就算身邊發生很多讓自己後悔、無力挽回的事，也依然想要活下去。這一切並不是因為你膽小不敢面對死亡，而是，你依然保存著不想放棄這個世界的堅韌跟勇氣.....」

「..........正確來說，應該是因為有波西在.......因為有你一直愛著的人在，所以你不想放棄。」

這句話如火熱的刃戳刺進魁登斯冷凝的血液。

「.........我知道.....你對波西的心思，我一直都知道.....都知道....」

「我雖然對人與人間的情感不算非常敏銳，但我.....並不傻啊......」

「請你回復成魁登斯・巴波，為了你所愛著的葛雷夫先生，回復成那個溫柔善良的魁登斯・巴波，好不好？」

深深望向仍維持黑霧狀的魁登斯，灰綠依然澄澈透明，與其洞悉一切的心思毫無二致。

「如果你不希望我在，我.......可以離開的，但請先讓我把波西救回來，讓我完成對自己的承諾，然後......請你留在他身邊，不要讓波西一個人。」

「雖然我曾承諾不會離開他，除非.......」咬咬牙，或許自己本來就該浪跡天涯、四海為家。從接受葛雷夫的親吻那刻，紐特就知道自己已被那對深褐牽引，他最深沈的願望是希望他能得到幸福，即便那幸福不是他也無所謂、他必須放手遠走也無所謂，反正不過是另一次出走逃離，只不過上次是逃離出生與求學之地，這次逃離的是自己的心.....

「...........不！！！」

「不行、不行！葛雷夫先生沒有你不行，我..........沒有你也不行！！！」

紐特愣住。

「你......只說對.....一半，我想留下，是因為.....你也在，我不希望你們任何一個人離開啊！！！！」

紐特越靠越近，伸出手盡力抱住闇黑怨靈幻化的黑霧。奇妙的是，這次雖然很清楚自己正在觸碰闇黑怨靈，但卻沒有再引致預期中的疼痛。

在紐特的拍撫下，頻率扭曲的聲音隨著闇影慢慢沉澱、凝聚成人形，像是轉速終於恢復正常的唱片播放機，魁登斯的聲音從轟響逐漸轉為哽咽的嘶啞，好不容易讓黑霧收拾縮攏，魁登斯像力氣瞬間被抽空般跪坐在地，紐特跟著跪下，雙手環抱住那個終於凝結成穩定實體但卻顫抖不止的身軀，他也聽到，一個闇啞的聲音在懷中繼續囁嚅著：

「葛雷夫先生需要你、我也需要你.......我們都需要你.....」

「.......不要走、你不能離開、不可以離開.............求求你.....」魁登斯說不出愛，他不敢說，只能將自己的企盼轉為含糊的哀求。

「我終於聽到你的聲音了.....原來是這樣的，比我想像的還要有磁性....你保護了我，謝謝你。」一邊輕拍著魁登斯的背繼續安撫著他。

「但.....我....不但闖禍，也沒能找出葛雷夫先生被關在哪裡......還讓你因為這樣而難過.....對不起....我一點忙都幫不上....什麼都做不到......只會破壞跟讓你傷心....對不起對不起.....」魁登斯抬頭望著紐特。

「魁回復成自己，而且還保護了我，怎麼說是一點忙都幫不上呢？沒有關係，你很努力了，現在我們一起去把波西帶回來，好嗎？」雙手捧住魁登斯滿是淚痕的臉，紐特靠著魁登斯的額頭停駐了好一會兒，等待魁登斯原本抽噎的呼吸漸漸平順。

紐特本想扶起魁登斯，卻踉蹌了下，馬上被魁登斯穩穩撐住。

「你還好嗎？是不是又受傷了？果然是因為我的關係......」魁登斯慌了，連忙檢視紐特是否哪裡又烙印下闇黑怨靈導致的傷痕。

「不、不是，跟你沒有關係，我沒事，只是很久沒在短時間內施這麼多攻擊跟反擊魔法....所以有點不習慣，畢竟上次遇到這種狀況是在戰場上，而且後期我施用比較多的反倒是防禦與治療魔法.....波西說得沒錯，果然離開戰場我就連怎麼決鬥都幾乎忘了......」對上魁登斯擔憂的眼神，紐特先連忙否認，接著不好意思地笑笑，反過來安撫著。

深呼吸幾下，紐特靠著魁登斯穩住身體，將魔杖指向屋頂碎裂後顯露的大片夜空，瞬間幾道紅色信號煙火飛竄，在深藍中炸開。

「這樣可以通知那些正氣師把這皮箱帶回去交給皮奎里主席，我在波西施的禁錮咒與警戒魔法上加強，雖然不能永遠困住葛林戴華德，但應付把他移交給監獄的路途應該是很夠了。」

「然後，在他們回收皮箱前要先這麼做。」

拿出從葛林戴華德身上摸回來的懷錶，開啟後置於皮箱上，錶蓋內正斷續不停閃著銀色波光。

「波西一定活著，一定，他還在等著我們去找他.....」

「他教過我一個特殊魔法，可以將我召喚到他身邊，不過必須要有依附強烈思念的物品作為憑藉，還有，我必須想著他，他心裡也必須念著我的名字.....」

隨著紐特閉目默念，閃動的銀光越來越擴大，將紐特與魁登斯包進一個銀白光絲織造成的閃耀光球中。

「請帶我到他那裡去。」心裡想的滿滿都是葛雷夫，那個隨時都在皺眉、但又隨時用溫柔填滿他的葛雷夫。

「我們一起，帶他回家。」


	10. Chapter 10

葛林戴華德算是在葛雷夫身上把各類酷刑咒結結實實疊加演練過好幾回，充塞身體的感覺除了疼痛還是疼痛，全身筋肉骨骼被切裂折斷揉碎那種，有些是真實有些是幻覺，他甚至覺得自己可能有哪些臟器真的被捅穿或移了位，只能不住蜷曲著乾嘔。

殘酷的惡咒糾纏依然持續，凍結血液的刺骨與撕裂全身的痛楚像潮水般沖刷著神經，葛雷夫苦笑著慶幸，還有感覺，那就代表他還沒死，但他也不知道自己還能這樣硬撐多久。

要不是視野被汗與血糊成一團朦朧、全身氣力耗盡到連維持意識都萬分艱難，他真的很想施法看看他最思念的那對灰綠是否依然眨動著。

他從不祈禱，但是，偉大的帕拉瑟啊，這次自己變成怎樣都沒有關係，拜託讓他的奇獸伺育家跟那孩子能平平安安，除此之外他此生別無所求。

「....波西....」

「葛雷夫先生....」

誰在叫他？是死前幻覺嗎？被解救的丹恩啊，所以他是否快要蒙主寵召了？

「波西！」纏繞全身的魔法鎖鏈被鬆開，接著被密密實實摟進一個充滿熟悉氣息的懷抱裡。

那是混合著和煦陽光、藥草香、舊書頁、與動物毛皮的溫暖氣息；那也是葛雷夫認定，世間最美妙的、屬於天堂的氣息。

紐特不是容易掉淚的人，自從背黑鍋被霍格華茲掃地出門後，他就再沒掉過一滴淚；將飼養的新手龍親手送上戰場後，他只覺得心如刀割，但他沒有哭；戰爭勝利了，有些龍就此一去不回，他也沒有哭；葛雷夫第一次親吻他，把自己的心交給他時，他眼眶泛紅，但他也沒有哭。

現在，紐特心痛到只能邊安撫邊念誦恢復咒、把葛雷夫緊緊擁在懷裡，累積的擔心與害怕都凝成一滴無聲的淚滴落在葛雷夫浸滿血污的臉頰。魁登斯把披在身上的大衣解下，幫忙蓋住葛雷夫依舊被惡咒纏繞、抽搐不止的身軀。

「我們回家.....我們一起.....回家。」而魁登斯只能像在唸咒語般一直重複，好似這麼做就能減輕葛雷夫的痛苦。

葛雷夫本想擠出些安慰的話語，但喉頭鼓譟的刺痛引發的嗆咳卻阻止了他，勉強將眼睛睜大卻全是朦朧的光影漩渦，只是讓原本排山倒海的噁心感更加劇烈，被惡咒折磨到恍惚的意識裡塞滿紐特悲痛眼神的殘影。接著承接他的只剩下純然濃闇的漆黑、與鴉雀無聲的靜默。

將葛雷夫帶回大宅，魔法醫療團隊就推開紐特一湧而上，茫然望著來來去去、不停呼喊醫療支援與唸誦咒語的巫師們，紐特只能跟著魁登斯站在牆角，緊掐自己的手掌，魁登斯只能不停拍撫著紐特的背。

「病患的心跳不穩！」

「減輕惡咒魔法效果不夠！」

「快拿能麻醉跟止血的魔藥過來！」

他想要的是那深邃到溺死人的深褐，才不是這種緊閉著不知何時才能睜開的晦暗無神；他想要的是眼角唇畔的溫柔和煦；才不是這樣了無生氣的憔悴蒼白。他可以連自己的命都不要，只要葛雷夫好好活著。

經過密集搶救後的葛雷夫陷入沈睡，除了還在呼吸著以外，根本就像一具躺在床上的雕像，醫療團隊交代的話語紐特都很認真聆聽，但似乎沒一句入得了耳，他的視線只是緊鎖住床上疲憊衰弱的面容。

魁登斯把紐特的手握緊，他說不出口安慰的話、他也說不出口自己看到的葛雷夫先生，周圍似乎圍繞著一圈略帶透明的光暈。

他不知道那代表什麼，所以選擇沉默。

意識還被巨大的痛苦深深囚禁，因此葛雷夫回應任何醫療行為的反應只有無意識的抽搐與冷汗，連聲痛呼都沒再發出過。魔法與巫術傷害醫療團隊研判，目前的狀態應是再次承受的黑魔法與精神衝擊超過負荷，身體自然的保護與修復機制，但當紐特詢問到底何時會恢復意識，卻總是支支吾吾沒人能給出個保證。

「他會醒的，一定。..........對吧？」

等所有人退出房間，他爬上床，心亂如麻的盯著葛雷夫的臉，所幸他的眉頭終於不再皺得那麼緊。

將葛雷夫小心翼翼收進自己的臂彎，下巴輕靠著他的美人尖。雖然沒有意識，但葛雷夫似乎像自然會尋找母親懷抱的初生嬰兒，亟欲從貼緊來確認紐特的心跳，伸出一隻手緊箍住紐特的腰，緩緩曲起身子將自己縮埋在紐特的懷抱。感受到懷中不時的微細顫抖，紐特只能用溫言軟語的安慰與溫暖懷抱織成的繭密密包圍著葛雷夫。

他慢慢親吻他，額頭、鼻尖、臉頰、頸側、胸口，他能想到所有葛雷夫眷戀著他觸碰的地方。他會不時聽著他穩定的心跳，他會自己嘗試療癒葛雷夫身心的創傷，無論重複多少次。

從此以後，魁登斯到晚上都會悄悄晃到葛雷夫的房門口坐著，頭靠著牆細細聆聽。有天紐特主動開了門，牽著魁登斯進房，回應魁登斯疑惑目光的是已經擴充過的大床。

紐特沒說話，只是對著含淚的魁登斯點點頭，默默躺在葛雷夫一側，伸出手幫躺在另一側的魁登斯安頓好毯子、邊輕拍魁登斯的臂膀，剛好把葛雷夫圈在他們倆之間。

然後魁登斯便凝神聆聽紐特講故事，講那些他重複過很多遍、跟奇獸的冒險故事，給葛雷夫聽也給魁登斯聽。紐特會輕拍著他、安撫他進入夢鄉，就跟以前他做惡夢的每個夜晚一樣。每天閉眼前映入魁登斯眼簾的都是暈黃燈光描繪出來的，紐特溫柔的視線、還有緊貼身側，葛雷夫平穩的心跳與呼吸。

魁登斯醒來時紐特通常都是醒著，緊緊依偎著葛雷夫，低頭不停親吻著他、理著他散落額間的幾縷髮絲，早晨的光暈透過窗戶灑在兩人身上，魁登斯連呼吸都不敢放肆、怕驚擾他倆般沉默注視著一切，一邊認定兩人相擁的畫面就像每次在街頭所見、好似將世間美好凝固的美麗畫報。

但每當他這麼想時，心都被酸澀燒灼，而他也總是比紐特提早離開房間，偷偷將自己眼角的濕潤抹去。

=============

魁登斯能發聲後，最先學完整的就是家事魔法。把葛雷夫救回來隔天，他翻遍書櫃，找出所有家事魔法相關的咒語一字不漏全學起來。

他從來沒有任何一刻如此慶幸自己會魔法，因為現在的他非常需要這些來一肩扛起照料紐特與葛雷夫的起居，他的生活馬上被接踵而來的忙碌塞滿，沒有絲毫能停下來難過的時間。

諷刺的是，這卻是他生平第一次，能全心投入為真心喜愛的人們做事。

缺了葛雷夫時時叮嚀該顧好自己生活起居的紐特，常常順理成章忘記吃飯，魁登斯知道葛雷夫不喜歡紐特常忘記進食、而紐特不忍讓他一起餓肚子，因此後來索性只要時間到就主動準備好食物到皮箱小屋，如果紐特忙到分身乏術，他就一直端著在他身旁轉來轉去，而奇獸們後來也都培養出某種默契，只要魁登斯進來就乖乖待在巢中吃飼料不吵不鬧，紐特最後都會投降，放下飼料籃乖乖進食，因為他知道如果他不吃，魁登斯也不會吃。

魁登斯知道現在的他必須照顧紐特，因為葛雷夫之前就是這麼做的。紐特的心已經在自己都沒意識到的情況下開始碎裂崩塌，無論如何他都要撐住他。如果全垮了，葛雷夫會難過，而他會更難過。

魁登斯也很敏感的發現，自從把葛雷夫帶回來那天起，紐特身上就有什麼不見了，跟著葛雷夫還未恢復的意識一起不見了。

雖然每天還是照常會進皮箱裡打理孩子們的居住環境、準備他們的食物，但紐特看起來卻越來越恍惚，陷入沉思的時間越來越多，也越來越常盯著遠方不知道在想什麼。

魁登斯會魔法，但他還不會讀心術，無計可施之下只能對蒂娜放出求助的貓頭鷹郵件，因為除了她以外魁登斯想不出還有什麼人可以幫他。

隔天一個穿著粉紅洋裝的女巫就來拜訪，她自我介紹是蒂娜的妹妹奎妮。一見到魁登斯就抱了抱他，對他說著同時要照顧他們兩人，你辛苦了的寬慰話語，然後領著魁登斯去廚房煮了幾道金坦家拿手的家庭料理，送進皮箱給紐特。

奎妮原本都還維持笑咪咪的表情，但一見到紐特眼淚就像開關打開般，停都停不下來。紐特反而得掛著靦腆的笑容安慰她，她只是一直重複著「他會醒、他一定會醒、你不要這樣想....」

紐特除了回給她擁抱外什麼都沒說，也說不出來。魁登斯看在眼裡，覺得紐特雖然從頭到尾都在笑，但那笑卻比哭還淒涼。

奎妮那天出皮箱後教了魁登斯好幾道料理，一直陪著他到晚餐時間結束，還在整理碗盤時邊叮嚀不少訣竅，最後留了一本食譜下來，出門前依然給了魁登斯一個擁抱並懇切地說：

「部長的痛苦在身體上，紐特的難過則是在心裡，他不會說出來，所以你要......好好照顧他、照顧他們。」

魁登斯很用力地點頭，等奎妮消影後馬上回到皮箱，卻發現紐特不像尋常工作收尾時待在小屋整理筆記，只好走出去尋找。

映入眼簾的是紐特跪在玻璃獸巢邊的背影，怔怔的望著手中捧著的東西出神，那是一堆領針跟袖釦，雖然低調卻做工細緻、鑲嵌著祖母綠寶石，魁登斯只看一眼就知道這些配飾屬於誰，而主人當時應該是為了解決跟玻璃獸對峙的僵局，好讓紐特把一堆「贓物」物歸原主，才臨時把它們像抵押品般給玻璃獸當談判籌碼。

看不到紐特的表情，但他垮著肩膀的背影卻讓魁登斯覺得心臟痛的像被狠狠擰住。

「……..不可以。」

「魁......？」像突然從睡夢驚醒，紐特回神將低垂的頭抬起。

「你不可以這樣子。」

「嗯？噢，我沒事的.....」還是背對魁登斯跪著，意圖不著痕跡的把東西放回巢，如同將難過收拾掩蓋。

「騙人！」

「為什麼總是笑著假裝自己沒事？你一點都不好啊！」

「……..又有火灰蛇寶寶出生了，我要去幫他們多蓋一個巢....」顧左右而言他，準備起身。

動作瞬間被中止，紐特發現自己被魁登斯的懷抱由上往下罩住。

「過去我害怕哭泣的時候，總是你抱著我安慰我的。」

「你很難過但你不肯哭，所以我幫你哭；你沒心思照顧自己，我幫你照顧......」

「我會守著你們！我會在這裡，哪裡都不會去！」

魁登斯彎著腰，下巴緊緊抵著紐特的頭頂，落下的眼淚隱沒入薑黃的薄浪。

「............對不起.....還是讓你擔心了......我應該振作一點的。」紐特嘆氣，安撫地拍著魁登斯的手。

魁登斯沒再說話，只是把紐特圈得更緊。

「不過......能不能暫時就這樣讓我靠一下.....一下就好......」紐特閉上眼，將自己的重心連帶疲憊的心靈，交到魁登斯的懷抱裡。

魁登斯知道他丟掉的是什麼，紐特把眼淚藏得太好、藏得太深，最後連自己都找不到了。


	11. Chapter 11

除了吃飯時間外，紐特如果步入皮箱，就換魁登斯待在葛雷夫身邊，他們希望葛雷夫醒來時不要面對空無一人的房間，那是種不言而喻的默契。

魁登斯後來也開始學紐特理理葛雷夫的頭髮、碰碰他的臉頰，唱著獨角戲般跟他「互動」。

好安靜，太安靜了。

原來當他不能說話但又跟紐特或葛雷夫共處一室時，他們會處心積慮做些不著邊際的閒聊是因為這樣。

他學著紐特開始跟葛雷夫說話，說他昨天幫紐特做了什麼，那些奇獸闖了哪些禍但最後都能安然無恙的解決云云，就像當初葛雷夫平日裡潛藏許多不言而喻關懷的絮絮叨叨。不過無論如何，他快樂的記憶也就僅限那些，因此很快就變成搜索枯腸都挖不到新話題可言說，接著，魁登斯就開始說出那些他想說但還沒機會說的話。

「葛雷夫先生你知道嗎?」

「我第一次見到你的時候，雖然我想你應該早就忘記那時是怎樣，因為其實你的眼神只是短暫的飄過我，就像風拂過一樣，但我從那時候就沒有忘記你。所以當『你』後來找上我，我簡直高興到要飛起來了。生平第一次，有人正眼看我，把我當一回事，告訴我，我是有用的.....」

「當然，後來知道那都是謊言....不，其實在被掛上項鍊那一刻，我就發現是謊言了....但那又有什麼關係呢？只要不拆穿真相，我就能一直見到你，讓我覺得一直有人是需要我的。其實，葛雷夫先生覺得自己當時的行為跟欺騙我沒什麼不同，但實際上我也欺騙了當時的先生，因為我假裝什麼都不知道.....」

陽光透過紗簾掀動的影子錯落描繪過葛雷夫的輪廓，總讓他覺得葛雷夫在擺出凝神傾聽的表情，讓他竟然想起很久以前莫蒂斯媞跟他說的一個童話故事：

_睡在荊棘城堡的公主，因為王子的吻而從百年沉睡中甦醒。_

「我不是王子，但我想....試試也沒關係吧......」

明知把人吻醒這橋段真的很荒謬無稽，但魁登斯還是遲疑著俯身，輕滑過葛雷夫的唇，他想學紐特每晚做的，卻又不敢停留太久，他怕自己的氣息沾染上後，會因此陷溺更深。紐特的認知是正確的，他承認他對葛雷夫的憧憬從沒有一天減少過，反而隨時日越久而益發濃烈；雛鳥會愛上自己睜眼見到的第一個生物，偽裝成葛雷夫的葛林戴華德把遮蔽著他心思的矇眼布揭開，就算心知肚明那些都是包裹著虛無的偽裝，他還是讓自己陷進去了，如蝴蝶投身網羅、飛蛾撲向燭火，他不能控制、也不想控制。

他以為自己會因被欺騙而憤恨難平，但在面對真正的葛雷夫，接受他坦誠地溫柔後，他反而覺得那些嘈雜的情緒就這樣日積月累被弭平，如同沙灘上劃下的淺淺刻痕被海潮消抹而去。

他原本以為自己會衍生出醜惡的忌妒，忌妒真正的葛雷夫的戀慕已許諾給另一個人、忌妒那個人獲得的垂青，甚至做出不理智的舉動以獨佔關注。

但他越來越發現自己錯了、錯得離譜。

他終於恍然大悟，能讓他重返人世的除了放不開對葛雷夫的情感以外，維持他的心神、讓他有辦法重塑軀體、將他的意識從混沌泥濘中拯救出來的卻是紐特最後一刻在地下鐵站拋出的、滿盈善意的執念。紐特的善良甚至讓他覺得連將「妒忌」牽扯在他身上都是種侮辱。對紐特的情感，也像文火慢熱的水逐漸昇溫。

他逐漸意識到如溫雅和煦暖陽的紐特，值得世上最美好的東西，那是葛雷夫的溫柔與戀慕。

身邊這兩人之間任何下意識的動作與眼波流轉他都感受得到，在他被無數次他們溫柔互動所交織的保護網層層包裹、他不自覺沉溺其中後，他就已明白，葛雷夫心裡早定居了那個靦腆溫柔的人，而那個人也衷心奉獻無止盡的愛在同時灌溉他們兩個。

他對他們抱持的情感不敢明說，但他唯一能肯定的是，現在如果是為了他們，他可以把命雙手奉上。就跟紐特不顧危險也要把他救回來、為了葛雷夫挺身面對勝算機會渺茫的葛林戴華德；葛雷夫即便承受外界壓力、甚至受盡葛林戴華德幾乎致命的凌遲也想保住他們兩個，他可以義無反顧，就跟他們兩個也會採取的行動一樣。

心中那個潘朵拉之箱，不能開，至少現在這狀況下不可以。他可以同時擁抱紐特跟葛雷夫，他可以同時偷偷愛著這彼此相愛的兩個人，但他認為自己能做的也僅只於此，因為這兩人是否跟他有一致的心思，他完全不敢試探，因為在這試探天秤要擺上的籌碼，他給不了也不敢給。

他們是光芒，並且一直將光芒傾注在如無底洞的他身上，就算他們主動將光芒分享給予，他也不敢放肆地認定自己殘缺破碎的靈魂值得上如此的美好，因此默默守在身旁，就這樣一起生活，也很好。

因為他們說會保護他，所以他也會保護他們。這樣就足夠，他不奢求更多。

「葛雷夫先生為什麼還不醒來呢？紐特在等你，而他會一直等下去......他很堅強，但他的堅強來自於需要你，而且比你想像的還多很多。」

「我也在等你，等你繼續教我魔法、教我怎麼樣控制怨靈，然後，我才能保護你們......也唯有這樣，以後你們才不會再受到傷害。」

「......如果葛雷夫先生再不醒來，我可要......把紐特搶過來囉。」半開玩笑半認真的語氣，貼在葛雷夫耳邊輕聲地說。

但魁登斯想也知道自己是不可能做到的，他並沒有把已經碎掉的心修補回來的自信，因為自己也是如此殘破不堪，他修不了。

吸吸鼻子把眼淚壓下去，魁登斯將原本握著、微涼的手塞回被子，將被角拉好，關上門去準備晚餐。

一直到關門那瞬，魁登斯才突然意識到，圍繞在葛雷夫週身的光暈似乎變得更淡、幾乎看不見了。

============

魁登斯又意識到自己在作夢，不過這次的場景他完全無法理解，似乎是在一個全白的空間，他四下張望，空無一物，但他卻絲毫不感到恐懼。

「這是哪裡？有人在嗎？」魁登斯放聲喊了出來。

『你的聲音。』

「葛雷夫先生？！」

一轉身，就看到熟悉的濃黑與午夜藍，當然還有那雙如同醇酒般的凝鍊深褐。

「呃，對。找到你那天，我也找到我的聲音了。」好似有千言萬語堵在胸口，但魁登斯突然腦子空白一片，只能下意識回答。

『沒事就好。』

「但是你有事，紐特也有事......紐特很不好，他每天都在硬撐著你知道嗎？」

『如果真有萬一，阿緹米斯就拜託你.....』葛雷夫擠出個苦笑。

「拜託我？拜託我什麼？不要！我只要你回來。沒有萬一！你想跟紐特說什麼我全都不會轉達，你自己醒過來當面跟他好好講！」

『........對不起，讓你們擔心，我很抱歉。』

「不要跟我說對不起，我不要你對不起，我要你醒過來！」

「因為我也有話要跟你說，等你醒過來再說.....所以你一定要醒來.....」魁登斯開始拚命絞盡腦汁，努力想著要怎麼讓葛雷夫留下。

是不是只要現在說服葛雷夫，他就會回到他們身邊，他是不是就會醒過來了？

『我有聽到......你之前說的....把紐特搶過去.....』

「........所以你才來找我而不是找紐特嗎？」

「那、那是開玩笑！！我故意要激你、逼你因為害怕紐特被搶走而趕快醒過來，你不懂嗎？！你愛紐特，你一定捨不得就這樣放掉他對不對，所以.....不要走、不要走......」

『............所以你這麼做，也是開玩笑？』葛雷夫指了指自己的唇。

魁登斯傻住，而他分不清楚頰上的燥熱是來自被揭穿的困窘還是被直指心緒的害羞。

別說、什麼都不可以說，只要不跨過那條說破的界線，他們就能維持現狀，但葛雷夫接下來的話語卻讓他無所遁逃。

『假裝的不只是你，我也在.....假裝不知道你的心思，從第一次見到你甦醒之後開始.....但....這樣對你不公平......對阿緹米斯不公平....逃避至此終究還是要面對.....我....』

「停下，你、你別講，我先說！！！對！我是......喜歡你沒錯，但我也喜歡紐特啊！我、我不想讓紐特難過，我們、都不該讓紐特難過！」

『你在害怕，害怕阿緹米斯不接受你的心意，或你對我的情感會同時傷害他，是嗎？』

『魁，你該不會真的以為阿緹米斯對你只有憐憫，而那些擁抱與安慰都只像在對著他保育馴養的那些孩子一樣？我是嚴肅不知變通，但並不是對情感毫無所覺的遲鈍之人啊....』葛雷夫嘆口氣搖了搖頭。

「紐特好像也對我說過類似的話，所以你的意思是.....」所以，他的情感一直都不是單向的？這訊息量太大到將魁登斯的心緒沖刷得無比混亂。

『是的，據我所知，阿緹米斯.....不是對你毫無感覺。』

『........他的心思，與我類似。』像是怕魁登斯不懂，又補了一句。

「........真的嗎？」魁登斯傻住，所以，紐特也愛他？而且也容許對葛雷夫環抱戀慕之情的自己同時愛著他？

所以，他可以全部承認嗎？

「我知道紐特愛著葛雷夫先生，真的很愛！而我.....愛你們！是誰規定的，為什麼不能同時愛上兩個人？」既然葛雷夫已經踩進這條線，自己也乾脆豁出去將埋藏的心意一股腦全攤開，反正早已傷痕累累，他不再畏懼受傷，只要能讓葛雷夫留下，什麼都好。

「是真的！我愛你們！可是，是愛著彼此的你們，如果你們不是在一起就沒有意義了！！！總之，拜託你回來！求你！」

『但現在看來，這似乎不是我可以決定的......』

「葛雷夫先生從來沒有任性過對吧？」

「為什麼你都不肯為自己任性一點呢？如果命運之神不讓你回來，為什麼非得接受他的安排不可？我就是不聽命運之神安排的壞孩子，但那有什麼關係，最起碼我反抗過，而且我還活著！」

「紐特說因為有你在我才會想活下去，他只說對一半，還因為有他在，但如果你不在，他也不會在了....所以、所以我不想聽話！葛雷夫先生也可以不要那麼聽話的！！！」

『看來阿緹米斯是對的，他成功了。』

『他真的喚醒你、把你救回來，也讓你發自內心想要跟這個世界有所連結、想要活下去。』

葛雷夫走近魁登斯，微熱氣息輕拂過魁登斯的瀏海，停駐在額頭。

『謝謝你願意活下去，願意留下來。』

魁登斯僵住，額前輕觸像是啟動淚水的鑰匙，松木檀香、癒合傷口的魔法、幾近擁抱的撫觸與敲擊心弦的親密耳語，他認為那些僅能隱藏於暗巷無法見光的一切、難以覺察言說的內疚與竊喜，全凝結成串從眼角蜿蜒泌出。

足夠了。

魁登斯覺得這一切都值得了。

他有紐特的擁抱，他有葛雷夫的親吻，更重要的是，這兩個人心裡都有他的位置。過去十幾年的流離顛沛、困頓絕望，那些將自己鞭笞掏挖得傷痕累累的經歷，如果是為了再與他們相遇、再將自己鑲嵌進他們的生命，他都覺得心甘情願了。

眼前的模糊迷濛讓魁登斯意識到自己的眼淚又止不住，但他不敢擦，他好怕一擦抹一閉眼，葛雷夫就會從面前消失。

葛雷夫嘆氣，抬手拂過魁登斯的眼睫，但這舉動卻讓原本的低聲哽咽轉為顫抖抽泣。

『請不要.....露出這種表情......』魁登斯的心痛寫在臉上，葛雷夫現在看得到，但紐特的心痛卻被藏起來，融進心跳透過擁抱每日敲擊自己的意識，對他而言幾乎等同痛不欲生的哀鳴。

「你不醒來，紐特在我面前天天都在強打精神，你看到的話，會跟看到現在的我一樣難過.....」

「呃.....所以你才會，只出現在我面前嗎？因為不想看到紐特心碎的樣子....」

『一半是這樣，一半是.....你似乎感知得到靈魂的碎片，所以我才能進入你的夢境跟你對談。』

魁登斯此時才恍然大悟自己看到的透明光暈是什麼，他只能瞪大眼望著葛雷夫繼續娓娓道出自己的想法。

『他很溫柔，但也很倔強，阿緹米斯.....一直在逼自己披上保護色、變得更堅強、擁有力量去護衛他所深愛的一切，過去在英國的經歷逼使他不得不如此。至少在我們相遇之後，我從未看過他掉淚.....但.....那樣硬撐的神情更讓我無法承受，我倒寧願他像你一般放聲哭泣.....』

『就因為太過堅強，所以反倒可以用溫柔直面與包容所有傷害、隱藏所有痛苦，但也就是這樣才讓人特別於心不忍......』葛雷夫眉頭緊蹙、無聲嘆氣。

『我盡我所能在剝除他的保護色，就如同他盡力化解我的冷硬防衛般....我們都在學習將自己交付給對方、倚靠彼此，現在的我們都跟你過去遇到的不同了。』

『本以為自己的人生會就此蓋棺論定：擁有優異的成就，但孑然一身。那樣很好，我不會受枝微末節牽絆而分心，我能接受自己的墓誌銘只鑄刻著在魔國會的豐偉成就，其他都不需要.......即便無人懷念我或為我哭泣....』

『但，直到過了半輩子才發覺，無論為自己預設多完備的路徑、依循如何詳盡的計畫，最終都只會讓人失望，因為永遠都會發現事情非你所願.....若以過去我對自我的要求標準來看，我現在這樣可真算是誤入人生歧路.....非常不波西瓦・葛雷夫。』

自嘲的苦笑浮上嘴角。

『但我從未後悔過，包括遇到紐特、重新遇上你，這些都不是我人生的本來設定.......所幸現在的我終於明白，世上的美好都藏在混沌跟不確定之中，而我慢慢懂得去面對甚至擁抱這些我過去不屑一顧的東西......這是你們教我的......』

『你說我從沒任性過，你錯了。』

『把你們留在我身邊，就是我此生最大的任性。』

==========

魁登斯緩緩睜眼，還在床上緊摟葛雷夫的紐特依然熟睡，但卻眉頭緊蹙，似乎睡得很不安穩。

連續一個多月心力交瘁，再怎麼堅強的心智，也抵抗不了因不知盡頭的等待引致的脆弱蝕刻出的疲憊。

紐特昨晚似乎特別精神不濟，連話都說不完就緊靠著葛雷夫沉入夢鄉，魁登斯只是幫他們兩人理好枕頭、挹好毯子，便躡手躡腳再躺回去。

想著葛雷夫夢中所言與消失在他嘴角的一抹笑，他卻翻來覆去怎麼都睡不著，只好默默起身，心裡一邊盤算著，乾脆從此完全承接紐特照顧奇獸們的工作也好，反正道高、嗅嗅、皮奇、還有一大堆奇獸朋友們早把他當成這個家的一份子，每天再看情況把紐特叫起來吃飯，就當作是有段假期，盡量讓紐特陪著葛雷夫，也讓他好好休息。

步出房間時陽光依舊如常灑落，但今天似乎有些不同，葛雷夫的面容似乎在微笑，魁登斯下意識拂過自己的額頭，還殘存著夢裡的溫度。

所以，葛雷夫先生會回來對不對？

紐特在睡夢中依然會無意識地收緊懷抱，像是怕懷中的人凍著一般，而隨著收攏的手臂，一聲幾不可聞的悶哼從懷中溢出。

「嗯.....嘿」適應了下房內的光線，深褐眼睫邊眨動邊緩緩睜開。

「早、早安。」紐特迷迷糊糊、反射性的回應。

「….如果.....能見到你是夢，我不想醒....」啞著聲皺起眉，卻努力扯出一個虛弱的笑。

灰綠倏地睜大，如果這不是夢、不、拜託千萬不要是夢！

他朝思暮想的一對深褐，現在正映著他的臉，原本緊抿的唇，正輕吐著他的名，如釋重負的狂喜將他緊繃的情緒閘門整個撬開，那是紐特生平第一次控制不住自己的眼淚，連完整句子都吐不出，只能把臉埋在葛雷夫胸口，不停唸著這段日子不論他怎麼叫都得不到回應的名字。

「波西、波西波西波西......」

「是....我在......噓.....沒事了....」

「對不起...對不起差點就離開你、離開你們....讓你如此痛苦......對不起.....」

「我一直能聽到你們的聲音，我告訴自己必須回來，即使重組破碎的靈魂不是容易的事，在身體還未恢復到一個程度前根本無法做到，但我告訴自己.....絕對不能打破.....對你們的承諾....」

勉強抬手拂上紐特的臉頰，輕顫著想把眼淚抹去，被紐特一把握住。

「你看起來....好糟.....是不是...都沒好好吃飯睡覺.....」

「……把自己搞得如此狼狽的人在說什麼......才醒過來就只記得要唸我嗎？」紐特破涕而笑，貼上懷中之人的唇，把自己的思念一股腦傾注。

葛雷夫也用著僅存的力氣拚命汲取紐特身上讓他懷念無比的氣息，久久不放，直到對方呼吸開始紊亂。

「魁.....已經起來了，我去叫他進來.....」

「.....我想....他應該一直在門口沒離開過....」

「多虧了他.......我也才能回來....」

門外傳來絲絲抽泣的聲音，過去魁登斯會哭通常是因為恐懼，但這是他擁有魔杖後再次因為體內湧出的狂喜而落淚。

葛雷夫回來了，紐特丟失的一部分也回來了，他愛的人終於都回到他身邊，這世上再沒有比這更令人高興的事。

紐特曾說，風箏雖然可以飛，但終究被線所牽綁，只要將線剪斷，就能隨心翱翔。他說他相信總有一天，魁登斯可以掙脫過去的束縛得到真正的自由。

但是，如果風箏根本沒有意願隨風飛離呢？

波西瓦・葛雷夫雖能攀上權力高峰，但在人生拐個幾乎失控的大彎後選擇停駐；紐特・斯卡曼德雖擁有隨時準備遠行的皮箱，但選擇不再繼續居無定所；魁登斯・巴波雖能任意飛翔，但擁有歸屬之地卻是其最深沈的願望。

風箏不想遠颺，風箏想回家。

這是他家，他們三人的家。


End file.
